Ateet ki khoj
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: ABhijeet lost his family, He become a CID Officer... He made his new world with CiD team... but in a investigation.. he meet his past again... so what's next... Will he hunt his past again...may be you liked it... abhijeet based...
1. Chapter 1

**Anamika rathore:** senior Inspector of rajshthan... in police department, Abhijeet's sister

 **Ankush rahtore:** A small businessmen of rajshthan, nothing important, abhijeet brother

 **Vaishali rathore:** ankush wife...

 **Late Avni rathore:** abhijeet's 1st wife...

...

 **Amber mehra:** a ordinary businessmen (a hidden identity)

 **Abhigya:** 10 year daughter of anamika...

 **OLD ones:**

 **(Dr. Tarika:** abhijeet's crush, **daya:** abhijeet's best friend, **purvi:** a special person in abhijeet life, **acp:** abhijeet always respect his as a father, **other all cid team** was just like a family for abhijeet)

...

So if you read about MY os: **abhijeet ka ateet**

Then you read a basic plot of this story... now i edited this concept to in a 10-11 chapter story... hope you like it...

Its not totally belong to its life. its only related to abhijeet. (its life sachvi centric, abhijeet has a side role in it). actually i focused only abhijeet track, so you can relate to its life or not... its your wish.

...

Who didn't read or know about that os ( **abhijeet ka ateet: OSes from its life, CH: 8** )...

Summary: **before joining cid, abhijeet was a inspector in Rajasthan. He working on a case and because of some senior officer he lost his mother, father and his wife... (they was murdered because abhijeet didn't leave that case)**

 **His sister anamika's dream also to join a police branch... but end the moment, abhijeet took revenge on all senior and corrupted people.. He killed all in blasts.. Which was affect his too and he lost his memory..**

 **In ending... acp save abhijeet and he joined cid, after some time purvi joined CID branch and other side anamika became also police officer...abhijeet was feeling that he was missing someone...and then he share a bonding with purvi...**

...

 _ **A beginning:**_

Abhijeet and daya was best friend. Purvi and abhijeet was meeting in disco club (kissa pagal ashiq ka).. abhijeet was too frank so purvi didn't scared from him... after abhijeet she sharing a friendly bond with fready too...

When purvi was officially attend her 1st day in cid..

Abhijeet to daya: **yar aaj kuch becheni si ho rahi hai, aisa lag raha jese aaj koi apna bahut khush hai..**

Purvi came: **sir me hu na... me bhi aaj bahut khush hu, ye mera sapna tha ki me CID join karu.. or aaj mera sapna pura ho gaya hai...** abhijeet and daya smiled..

Daya: **vese abhijeet ye hai na.. ab ise hhi apna man le... vese bhi tera ateet to tujhe yad nahi hai...**

Daya: **vese purvi senior officer ken am se ache acche junior humse dare hai, tumhe dar nahi hamse..**

Purvi: **nahi sir, abhijeet sir ne first meeting me hi mujhe bata diya ki vo kitne acche insan hai..**.

Fready: **or me..**.

Abhijeet: **are tum to chacha ho... purvi tum inhe chacha kahke bula sakti ho...** all laughed...

...

 **Some-where a place in rajshthan,**

a women stood in front of pic… its abhijeet and his family pic.. a garland was on this photo-frame

Anamika: **Bhaiya aaj mera sapna pura ho gaya hai… kash aap mere sath rahte to is lamhe me aap sabse jyada khush rahte… sabse jyada- I missed you bhaiya…**. And her eyes was feel with full of tears..

Anamika entered in the police station, all salute to her. She placed a small photo frame of her family on the desk and started working.

...

 _ **After 2 years...**_

 **In bureau..**

Purvi tied a rakhi on abhijeet and daya's hand... abhijeet and daya gave her scooty in gift... she became very happy...

Tarika: **shreya vese tujhe bhi rakhi bandhni hai to band de...**

Shreya: **tarika tum kyu nahi bandhti, abhijeet sor tujhe bhi bahut accha gift de dege...**

Fready: **aisa karo shreya tum abhijeet sir ko bandh do or tarika tum daya sir ko..**. **problem solved...** Tarika and shreya looked each other...

Sachin: **fready fir ye jinko nahi bandhi unkop kya reply dege...** Fready started thinking, sachin, shreya and tarika smiled..

ACp: **ab tum sab logo ka ho gaya ho to... chale tumhe case ke liye niklana bhi hai, suna hai vo bahut badi drugs and weapon dealer gang hai.. kisi bhi kimat par hath se jane nahi chahiye... kahte hai Mumbai me ¼ jagah par vo logo supply karte hai... to tum log ready ho...** All nodded...

ACP: **daya, abhijeet me tum logo par bharosa karke tum logo ko bhej raha hu, tum 6 logo ki team hai... vaha pe kuch imandar police officer tumhe mil jayege... tum log dhyan rakhna...yaha pe kevin, rajat jese officer hai jo mujhe help kar dege... tum log succeed hoke aana...**

Abhijeet: **sir aap bharosa rakhiye, sab kuch plan ke mutabik hoga** Then abhijeet, purvi, daya, shreya, sachin, fready leave from there... tarika waved hand to all...

...

 **In rajshthan**

a police force was waiting for the CID officers in civil dress. Inspector anamika lead them...

CID team's mini bus stopped in rajshthan, anamika phone rang,

Anamika to a officer: **DIG sir ka phone hai, vikrant tum log inko properly aage leke chalo, kisi ko malum nahi padna chahiye ye officers hai... tourist banke aaye hai... tum jao... me piche wali gadi se aati hu...**

Vikrant: **yes madam** and he meet all officers and indicated them to move forward...

Anamika was feeling something she turned and saw toward mini bus but she was still busy in call..

In bus, Abhijeet (in mind): **aaj phir se vahi jani pahchani becheni, aisa lag raha me apno ke beech me hu... ho kya raha hai...**

,,,,,,

So friend hows it.. **its a demo...** its for all **abhijeet die hard fan** , its for all **abhijeet- purvi fan**..

..

please giving me review for this... so i can continued this story... i also complete it just like my other stories...

...


	2. Msg for all fan

Hey friends

I know you eagerly waiting for this story... I am suffering from health issue... After 25 Nov I'm surely update this story and friends forever too...

Sorry for your wait...

Bye Tc meet you soon... Love you all...


	3. Well-come in rajshthan

Inspector Vikrant to a man: **hello amberji. vo madam ke relatives ke liye guest house manga tha to uska arrangement...**

Amber: **are aap leke bhi aa gaye kya in logo ko, vese arrangement ho gaye hai, par thoda sa place ko thik karwa raha tha.. koi bat nahi...** Amber saw a group...

amber: **vese ye log hai kon..**

Vikrant: **madam ke door ke rishtey se hai, aap jyada mat sochiye...**

Amber: **to tumhari madam ka koi rishtedar bhi hai...**

Daya: **kya aapka koi rishtedar nahi hai kya is duniya me...**

Amber: **are me to bus mazak kar raha tha... vese aapka parichay jan sakta hu...**

Vikrant: **tumne hume guest house de diya vo kafi nahi ... ab apne kam se kam rakho...**

Sachin looking toward amber (in mind): **isko kahi dekha hai, hai kon ye...**

Vikrant: **aise kese, phir aap police wale hi kahte ho, bina inquiries ke rakh liya... faste to hum dono tarah se hai...** Vikrant look toward abhijeet

Abhijeet: **me abhinav, ye mera bhai divyansh** (daya) **, uski wife shruti (** shreya blushing more **), ye meri choti bahan paridhi** (purvi **) or ye uska fiancé sudhir** (sachin, purvi raised her eyebrow) **or ye mere dur ke rishtey ke chachaji shreeman mohanlal** (fready gave a angry look toward abhijeet). **..** Vikant relief

Amber: **ek confusion hai, aapke chote bhai, bahan ki shadi, sagai ho gayi, aapki nahi hui, kya bat hai..**

Daya with irritate **: dekhna chalu hai, jese hi inhe koi pasand aati jarur batayege aapko...**

Amber: **accha laga aap sab logo se milke, vese kitne din rahege aap log...**

Abhijeet: **bhai, hum log aaye nahi, or tum hume bhejne ki taiyari kar rahe ho, kya bat hai...ab aapki aagya ho to hum log taiyar ho jaye...**

Amber: **ha ha, kyu nahi... aapko koi pareshani ho to bataiyega jarur... chalta hu...** and he leave... All relief.

Daya: **is aadmi se bachke rahna padega...**

Sachin: **pata nahi sir...mujhe lagta hai**

Abhijeet slowly **: ek min... sir nahi... hume act karna hai... sir bola hua nahi chalega.. sab log aadat dal lo, mene jo intro diya, usike hisab se chalna hai**

Sachin: **o, mera matlab... mujhe aisa lagata, mene is aadmi ko kahi dekha hua hai...**

Fready and purvi, who didn't heard sachin sentence both in one tone: **aapne mere bare me aisa intro kyu diya...**

Abhijeet: **are problem kya hai tum logo ki... purvi tum meri bahan hi to ho...**

Purvi: **hu, par sachin si... i mean ye mere fiancé kab se ho gaye, kuch or nahi bol sakte the...**

Abhijeet: **are dimag me us waqt jo aaya bol diya..**

Fready: **or mujhe chacha bana diya, me itna bada dikhta hu kya...**

Daya: **ab jo hai use kese tal sakte ho fready...** all laughed...

Abhijeet: **bus ab koi purani bat nahi karega hume hamare kam pe focus karna hai, to kal hum sab sabse pahle kile me ghumne ke liye niklege, samajh gaye sab...**

Vikrant: **sir me bhi chalta hu, madam abhi aati hi hogi...**

Daya: **thik hai...**

 **...**

Anamika entered guest house. Daya welcome her...

Daya: **to aap inspector anamika hai, bahut suna hai aapke bare me...**

Anamika: **me bus apni duty karti hu sir, aap logo ke mukable me kuch bhi nahi hu...**

Daya smiled: **please, hum log aapke relatives hai, sir mat bulaiye..**

Anamika: **o sorry, vikrant ne bataya... aadat dalni padegi... ok, vese aapki baki ki team kaha hai...**

Daya: **bus sab taiyar ho rahe hai...**

Anamika: **aap bahut jaldi ready ho gaye phir to...**

Daya laughed: **are me kaha...** shreya entered and saw anamika and daya talking with laugh.. he feeling jealousy toward that officer..

Shreya disturbed them: **hello,**

Anamika **: hello.. hmmm aap..**

Shreya: **me inki wife...** Anamika and daya shocked

Shreya (recorrect): **vo abhinav bhaiya ne kaha na...**

Daya: **o.. natak... tumne to dara hi diya tha... itnni jaldi aadat bhi dal li**

Shreya: **kesa natak... aapko**

DAya: **are ha baba, yad hai..** slowly to anamika: **ye hamari officer sub inspector shreya...**

Anamika: **bahut khushi hui aapse milke... bhabhi...** both smiled and hugged each other...

Purvi and sachin also came: daya introduced them too...

Daya: **abhinav or chachaji kaha atak gaye...**

Anamika: **abhinav... i think ye hamare sabse bade "bhai"**

Daya: **ya, sahi pahchana..**

Anamika: **or chachaji means AC...**

Purvi laughed: **nahi vo nahi hai...**

DAYA: **vo hamare sath nahi aaye... hum itne hi log hai... aasha hai aapko sab samajh aa gaya hoga... to aage se aapko hamare rishte samajh aa jaye... vese vo bade bhaiya aate hai tab tak aap hume is shahar ke kile k nakshe ke bare me bata sakti...**

Anamika nodded and they started discussing in code language...

 **After sometime**

Anamika: **hope ye tour aapke liye or hamare liye yadgar rahe... kal se me ya vikrant hamesha aapko is shahar ke darshan karwane ki liye sath me rahege...**

daya: **vese aapko vikrant pe bharosa hai...**

Anamika **: ha...vo meri important team ka hissa hai**

Sachin: **or amber**

Anamika: **uska pata nahi, abhi 1 sal bhi nahi hua hai ise shahar me aaye, detail nikalwayi, uska koi criminal record nahi,**

 **apna chota sa business shuru kiya hai... yaha pe... vese thoda sa batuni hai... pareshan hu me bhi usse... phir bhi aap logo ko koi bhi shikayat ho to aap mujhe inform...**

Her phone ranged... she picked: **hello,**

She: **sorry vo me bhul gayi me... aati hu abhi sorry na...**

She: **are baba sorry... me abhi aayi na baccha... thodi si der wait karo...** she cut the phone...

Daya: **kya hua...**

Anamika **: vo meri beti... vo use pickup karna bhul gayi... me aap logo se bad me milti hu... sorry mujhe abhi niklna padega...**

Purvi: **aapki shadi ho gayi hai...**

Anamika thinking: **nahi...** all shocked

Shreya: **mazak kar rahi hai...**

Anamika: **nahi... par iska matlab ye nahi ki vo meri beti nahi...** she smiled and wish all to good bye...

She exit and abhijeet entered... abhijeet was feeling strange... anamika also feeling strange but she was already late so she leaved

Abhijeet: **kon aaya tha**

Daya: **vo officer... tumne time bahut laga diya... hum logo ne pura plan disscuss kar liya...**

Abhijeet: **hamare chacha ki maharbani se... bathroom ke bahar se kundi laga ke so gaya... kitna gate khatkhataya... or ab jake usne darwaja khola or khud nahane gaye...**

Daya: **koi bat nahi... ab usse or kabhi milna... vo gayi apni beti se milne...**

Abhijeet: **shadi ho rakhi hai...**

Shreya in her tone: **nahi... par iska matlab ye nahi ki vo uski beti nahi... pata nahi aisi konsi beti hai...**

Purvi: **mujhe aisa kyu lag raha ki vo tumhe jyada pasand nahi aayi... mujhe to bahut impressive lagi...**

Shreya: **ha lagegi... kyuki tumhare dil me kisi ke liye space nahi hai na...**

Purvi: **aisa kese kah sakti tu... mere sab bhai hai, tu hai, tarika hai...**

Shreya: **me hum sab ki nahi kisi ek ki bat kar rahi...** daya look other side... and leave from there.. **.**

Sachin slowly: **in logo ke pas is faltu topic ke siway koi bat rahti hi nahi... mene us amber ko kaha dekha... ek bar or milu to shayad yad aa jaye...**

 **...**

 **A 10 year old girl standing in angry mood..**

Anamika held her ear: **sorry baba.. mujhe sach me yad nahi raha tum mera wait kar rahi ho..abhigya i m really sorry**

Abhigya: **mumma... aap ke kahne pe mene boring mamu ko sahan kar liya... mami ke karan... par aaj aap mere sath time spend karne wali thi... sham ho gayi or aapko yad bhi nahi...**

Anamika: **sorry na, mamu ke yaha pe tumhare bhai bahan bhi to hai... unke sath to tum khelti hi ho...**

Abhigya: **nahi.. vo siddhi, vo to mujhe chidati rahti, mere papa nahi hai... aap mere liye papa kab leke aaogi...vo to mami ne use dant diya.. nahi to aaj to me uske sath bada sara panga karke aati**

Anamika laughed: **are baba... mene kya kaha... siddhi abhi choti hai uski bato ko dil se mat lagaya karo... vo abhi 7 year ki hai or mera baccha 9 year ka... to jyada samjhdar kon...**

Abhigya: **me...**

Anamika: **good... chalo abhi hum log ice-cream khayege.. phir movie dekhne chalege ok...**

Abhigya: **ab aap police station nahi jayegi...**

Anamika: **nahi... aaj nahi... ab kal...** Abhigya hugged her... and both leave...

...

so its starting.. hows it...

 **who is amber,**

 **is vikrant loyal for team..**

 **will this team continue their act...**

 **when abhijeet and anamika meet...**

want to know more then read... i hope you like this story... according to my view.. its something different...


	4. Nanhi dost

**Next morning,**

All was ready for visiting fort...

Shreya **: yar tarika hoti to or maze aate..**

Purvi: **vo to hai. uske sath mazaa double ho jata. bechari vo akeli vaha bore ho jayegi, na to hum log hai, na hi abhijeet sir...** both laugh...

Shreya: **vese usko cal karke chida to sakte hai ki hum log yaha pe ghumne ja rahe**

Sachin knocked the door. (from outside): **kitna time lagega tum dono ko... sab log wait kar rahe hai...**

Purvi: **ye kahi par bhi chain nahi lene dete... chalo abhi... bad me use phone karte..** Both exit from room,

Abhijeet: **kya kitni der laga di hai tum logo ne...**

Shreya: **vo bus hum log ready ho rahe the**

Sachin **: itna time lagta ready hone me**

Purvi: **are tourist to lagna chahiye na...**

That time Amber entered: **tourist lagna chahiye matlab..**

Daya slowly: **lo ye phir aa gaya...**

Abhijeet: **are iski aadat hai thodi si bate aise hi bolne ki... ab ghumne aaye hai to ready to hogi hi,**

Sachin **: show off... ye ladkiyo ki aadate...kon bach sakta inse..**

Amber laughed: **very true... me aapki is bat se sahmat hu...dost...** sachin smiled. He was still thinking something. purvi and shreya looked each other

Daya: **vese aapko koi kam tha...**

Amber: **nahi vo mene aapko allot kiya hai ye guest house, to jimmedari to banti hai na ki malum karu rat bhar koi taklif to nahi hui...**

Daya: **nahi, hum log bade aaram se rahe... puri rat acche se biti... koi taklif nahi hui**

Amber: **bhai sahab, aapko kyu taklif hogi, aapke liye to rat bhi acchi gayi hogi, me to baki ki bate kar raha hu...**

Daya: **matlab**

Amber **: itne logo me shadi shuda to ek aap hi hai...** and he winked.. shreya look him with wide eyes

Abhijeet: **yar tum had se aake nahi bad rahe ho...**

Amber: **sorry bura laga ho to, vo meri mazak karne ki aadat... vese aap logo ka aaj ka kya program hai, kaho to me aapke liye guide ka intzam karwa du...**

Sachin: **nahi iski koi jarurat nahi... humne apna sab intzam kar liya hai...**

Amber: **really, vese aap log kahi ja rahe ho to, me bhi chalu aapke sath... mujhe bhi aaj kuch kam nahi..**

DAYA: **are aapne guest room diya yahi bahut hai... ab hum logo ko akela chod dijiye please...**

Amber: **ok... me to bus puch raha tha... chalta hu , phir milege...** sachin continually looked him... He looked sachin and leave...

Abhijeet **: bada hi teda insan hai... ek bar chipak gaya to chodne ka nam nahi... vese chote bhai sach me teri rat to acchi gayi na...** and he laughed, shreya blushed

Daya: **kya yar...**

Fready to abhijeet: **inki rat to aapke sath biti, iska matlab to... aap aise insan to dikhte nahi...**

Abhijeet: **chachaji, umar ka lihaj kar raha hu...thoda sa...**

Purvi: **vese aapka to malum nahi par sachi... i mean sudhirji jis tarah se amber ko dekh rahe the unpe jarur doubt hota hai...**

Sachin: **kuch jyada nahi bolne lag gayi ho... hume chalna chahiye late ho raha hai... pahle hi tum dono ke jaran hum log late hai...**

Daya: **chalte hai vikrant hume vahi mil jayega..** all leave

 **...**

Van stopped in front of a fort... all exit from van

Shreya: **ye kya hum log to kisi tourist place pe aane wale the ... yah ape to ek dum sunsan hai...**

Vikrant: **aisa kisne kaha, hum log fort pe aane wale the, kisi tourist place pe nahi..**

Purvi: **fort sunte hi to tourist place ki hi feeling aati hai...**

Sachin: **mujhe lagta hai tum log ghumne aaye ho... tum log alag se taxi hire karke kyu nahi chali jati...**

daya: **chodo yar... hum log chalte hai.. abhinav bhai sahab chale...** abhijeet look toward the fort and lost in past... he want to trying remember something...

daya placed hand of abhi shoulder: **chale...**

abhijeet came back in reality: **ha chalo...** they reached top of the fort...

purvi: **aise sunsan ilake me kya milega...**

shreya: **chalo, varna phir se dant khayege..**

vickrant looked everywhere and said: **vo thik samne aapko ek karkhana dikhayi de raha hai... kahte hai pahle vahi se sab jagah supply hota tha... par iske khilaf paaka saboot kabhi nahi mil paya.. or ek din achanak se is factory me blast ho gaya... or isme mozud sab saman or log jalkar khak ho gaye... bus ek andaza hai inme se hi koi ek bacha hai jo is business ko or jyada bade pemane tak le gaya hai..**

daya: **aisa kon ho sakta hai... kya hum log us factory ke ander ja sakte hai...**

vickrant: **nahi sir, aisa kahte vaha par radiation bhi fela hua hai, 2-3 log vaha jake bimar pade.. or kuch dino me un logo ki mot ho gayi... logo ke andhviswas ne ise bhoot prêt ka nam de diya... isi karan is jagah pe log bhi nahi dikhayi dete... madam ne examine karwaya is place ka to ye radiation se affected thi...**

purvi: **sir abhijeet sir ko kya ho raha hai...**

all saw abhijeet held her head and he was full on sweat... he sit in the one corner

fready: **kahi sach me yaha bhoot to nahi...**

daya: **chup karo fready... abhijeet... thik to ho..**

abhijeet: **yar, us jagah ko dekhte hi becheni si ho rahi hai, ghabrahat ho rahi, aisa lag raha pure dimag me uthal puthal...**

fready: **sir me to kah raha hu vaha pe sach me koi bhoot hai, radiation hota to hum sab logo ko bhi kuch hota... inko akele ko... kahi sir bhi baki logo ki tarah...** and he made cry face

sachin: **fready chup karoge tum, yar isse accha to tum logo ko yaha lana hi nahi chahiye tha...**

daya: **aisa karo fready tum abhijeet ke sath farm house pe chale jao, mere hisab se ye thoda aaram karega to sahi ho jaye... phir bhi ise thik na lage to turant doctor ko bulwa lena...**

fready: **me akela...** fready scared

purvi in tension: **me jau sath me, pata nahi sir ko kya ho gaya..**

daya: **ha aisa karo tum bhi jao, vese bhi tum abhijeet ko handle bhi kar logi..**. trio leave...

shreya: **sir ko achanak se ho kya jata hai..**

sachin: **phir se kuch problem hui hogi...**

daya: **kher hum yaha ke bare me jankar jald se jald uske pas pahuchte hai...**

anamika entered that place: **sorry thoda late ho gaya, vese mene vickrant ko bhej diya tha**

daya: **ha vo hume isi place ke bare me bata raha tha..**

anamika with a strange tone: **is jagah ne na jane kitne logo ke gharo ko ujada hai...**

sachin: **ab or logo ke ghar na ujde isliye is dhandhe ko jad se ukhad ke hi dum lege..**

vickrant: **is case ka faisla court me hone wala tha thik usi din is factory me blast ho gaya**

daya: **iska matlab kisi ne jan bhuj ke**

vickrant: **lagta to yahi hai.. bus ek kahani hai, sach kisi ko nahi malum**

anamika: **is case ko pahle jo officers solve kar rahe the.. unme se kuch officers hi dhokebaz nikle the... police department se is case se related sab files gayab ho gayi thi... shyad is case ko aise solve na kar sake isi karan .**.. **or bad me is jagah ko hi udana pada** her eyes feeing with tears...

daya: **aap ke kahne ka matlab... is place case solve karne ke liye udaya gaya**

anamika take a deep breath and nodded... she wiped her tears..daya looked her..

anamika: **kher ab is case ki ek file bhi nahi hai.. hum logo ko sab kuch naye se shuru karna hai... bus me yahi umeed karti hu is bar koi gaddar na nikle...**

daya: **aap ro rahi hai..** shreya looked daya then anamika.

Anamika: **nahi .. vo bus aise hi.. me aap logo se sham ko resort me milti vahi pe baki bate discuss karte.. vese kuch log dikhayi nahi de rahe**

Daya **: vo bus bade bhai sahab ki tabiyat achanak se thodi kharab ho gayi to jana pad gaya**

Anamika: **o... unse kahiye dhyan rakhe apna, hum sab ko fit rahne ki jarurat hai abhi. Ok me chalti hu abhi** and she leave..

Shreya: **ajeeb hai, bus 2 line bolne ke liye hi aayi thi kya yaha pe,,**

Vickrant: **madam, yaha jyada der kabhi nahi rukti... suna hai is case ko jo officer handle kar rahe the, vo madam ke bade bhai the, jo is hadse me shahid ho gaye... aisa mana ja raha is jagah ko unhone hi... or is case ke karan hi madam ne apne perents ko bhi kho diya..** Daya, sachin and shreya shocked...After that they discussed some more points and leave from there..

 **...**

Daya entered abhijeet room,

Daya: **fready abhijeet kaha?**

Fready **: vo unka sir dard kar raha tha to vo purvi zid karke unhe doctor ke pas leke gayi...**

Daya: **umeed karta hu, bahar kisi ko bhi unke bare me malum na pade...**

 **...**

Doctor: **chinta mat kijiye, aapke bhaiya ko medicine de di hai, sir-dard chutkiyo me gayab ho jayega... or agar phir bhi nahi hota to ek bar scaning karwana padega..**

Abhigya entered with balloons: **ha phir doctor uncle aapse der sare rupaye lege... or aapko phir se der sari dawaiya pakda dege...**

Doctor laughed: **tum phir se aa gayi...** abhijeet and purvi looked toward that girl...

Abhijeet: **or aap kon hai?**

Doctor: **yahi samne ghar me rahti hai, jab bhi khali hoti hai, yaha pe admit baccho ko, patient ko balloons bantne aa jati...**

Abhigya **: haa or yha pe sab log mere balloon dene se thik hote hai or doctor uncle ko lagta unki dawaiyo se thik hote... itne sare rupye lete vo sab logo se, or me sabse sirf 1 coin leti... vo bhi jo dena chahe..**

Purvi: **or in coins ka aap kya karti...**

Abhigya: **mumma jo cherity ka event program karti hai usme me deti, sab logo ki taraf se ...**

Abhijeet: **ye to bahut acchi bat hai, aapki mumma se to milna padega**

Abhigya: **unse milna itna aasan nahi, unse milne ke liye appointment lena padta hai...**

Purvi: **or uske liye hume kisse milna padega**

Abhigya: **mujhse, me jab tak nahi chahugi, me kisi se bhi nahi milwaugi... vese aap log bhi coin do, phir cherity wale din aap unse mil sakte...** abhijeet and purvi laughed... they put some rs in money box and she gave balloons. **..**

Abhigya: **abhi aapka sir dard kesa hai..**

Abhijeet: **abhi sach bolu me bilkul accha feel kar raha hu..**

Abhigya: **dekha mene kaha tha na mere balloons sab ko thik kar dete...**

Abhijeet: **vo to hai... vese agar ab next time aapse milna ho to..**

Abhigya: **tab to aap is hospital me aa jana, me samne ke ghar me mil jaugi... or nahi mili to me mere vo sadu mamu ke yaha pe rahugi...**

Purvi: **apne mama ke liye aisa nahi kahte..**

Abhigya: **are vo din bhar gusse me hi rahte, meri mom se jhagdte rahte, mami bahut acchi hai, par vo nahi,,, jo bhi meri mom se jhagdta me use pasand nahi karti...**

Abhijeet: **iska matlab, agar aapse dosti karni to aapki mom se jhagda to bilkul nahi..** Abhigya nodded...

abhijeet: **aaj se hum log dost phir...** abhigya smiled and she kissed on abhijeet and purvi cheeks and leave...

Abhijeet: **badi pyari bacchi hai...**

Doctor: **hmmm, isi hospital me janmi thi... murdo ke beech me ek khushi ka janam hua tha... hamesha sabko khush hi rakhti hai...**

Purvi: **matlab...**

Doctor: **bahut lambi kahani hai, phir kabhi sunauga... abhi to mujhe bhi late ho raha... baki ke patient ko bhi dekhna hai.**

Abhijeet nodded and both leave...

abhijeet: **pata nahi purvi, is nanhi dost se kab milna hoga** and he looked she distribute balloons every patients..

...

i know you missed tarika too... wait for her...

that case reunite all...

thanks to reviews...

wait for next.. good bye TC, keep reading..

GOOD night friends...


	5. Next meeting

sorry! for late update... again health issue...

 **...**

 **Abhijeet and purvi entered guest house,**

Daya: **ab kese ho, thik to ho?**

Abhijeet: **ha bus ek dum badiya hu...**

Daya: **hua kya tha?**

Abhijeet: **pata nahi us jagah pe jate se ekdum becheni bad gayi thi... kuch bhi samajh... kher ab thik hu**

Shreya: **purvi, ye balloons? Tum balloons se kab se khelne lag gayi?**

Abhijeet: **bus pucho mat.. ye balloons kisi ne bade pyaar se gift kiye hai mujhe or purvi ko, us pyari si dost se milne ka intzar phir se rahega...**

Sachin: **aap aaram kar lijiye... sham ko hume phir resort me bhi jana hai...**

Abhijeet: **ha... vo inspector anamika aayi thi kya?**

sachin: **ha sir bus aap log nikle or vo aayi...**

abhijeet: **matlab aaj bhi nahi milna hua, kher aaj sham ko milte hai...**

daya: **ha bus kuch or karan se tera cancel na ho jaye...**

abhijeet: **aisa kyu kah rahe ho? Ab har waqt bimar thode rahuga...kher chalo, khane ka kuch arrangement hai kya khana kha lete...**

all leave for lunch, shreya text someone...

 **...**

 **In evening,**

Daya: **to bade bhai sahab taiyar ho?**

Abhijeet: **bilkul...**

Daya: **kya bat hai, ek dum cool lag rahe ho bus dr. Sahiba hi nahi hai yaha..**

Abhijeet: **are bhai kya bat kar rahe ho? Tum bhi... chalo abhi**

Sachin : **abhi aaram se beth jaiye, un dono ko 1-2 ghante to lagne wale hi hai...**

All laughed... daya: **vese accha hi hai, tarika nahi aayi nahi to ye ghante or bhi bad jate...**

Abhijeet: **are kesi bate kar rahe ho, tarikaji kaha time lagati hai...**

Fready: **ha vo to hum sab logo se pahle taiyar hoke nikal jati na ...**

Abhijeet: **chachaji...Purvi and shreya exit,**

purvi: **are aap log yaha bethe kyu ho? Chalna nahi hai..**

Daya: **chalna hai bus tum dono ka hi wait ho raha tha...**

Shreya: **to hum log aagaye... ab chale...** daya smiled and All leave

 **...**

 **Outside a resort,**

All team entered and asked for their place... manager told them, Abhijeet phone rang...

Daya: **kiska call aaya,**

Abhijeet: **are bus aise hi,**

Shreya saw from backside (clear her voice): **ahmm ahmm.. ye to tarika ka hai..**

Abhijeet: **me aata hu ek min...**

 **Other side,** anamika also entered resort and bumped with someone and both fell down,

Anamika's all files also messed, she yelled: **dekh ke nahi chal sakte ho, itni kitni jaldi hai..** and she look toward him: **tum... yaha pe**

Amber: **kyu is place pe aane ka theka sirf aapne le rakha hai...**

Anamika (in mind): **isse bahas karugi to or late ho jaugi... isse aacha to abhi yaha se chalti hu...**

She collected her files... amber picked one of them: **vese ab kis case pe kam kar rahi, suna hai aate se sab majnuo ko jail ki hawaa khilwayi thi...** and he opened a file..

Anamika yelled again: **meri files kholne ki himmat bhi mat karna...** she snatched her file and show him a finger: **or aage se mere raste se to dur hi rahna..**

All team heard anamika voice and went toward their... abhijeet still busy in his phone..

DAya: **kya hua anami...**.he saw amber and stopped: **tum phir se .. hum logo ka picha kar rahe ho kya?**

Amber: **are me kyu aapka picha karne laga... me to yaha khana khane aaya tha, suna bahut tasty hai or yah ape aapki bahan se takra gaya...** shreya feeling a relief after heard "bahan". **Or phir ye mujhe hamesha ki tarah chillane lag gayi...** he smiled... Sachin was looking him... and purvi indicated shreya... both smile...

Amber: **vese apne pariwar ke sath dinner pe or vo bhi in files ke sath.. bat kuch hazam nahi hui...**

Anamika **: tumhe har bat ka description dena jaruri hai... apne raste jao...**

Sachin: **impotant files ko gadi me chodna thik nahi rahta hai...**

Amber looked him and after some time he leave...

 **...**

Sachin: **hum log chale**

Anamika looked everyone: **hmm, abhi bhi "bade bhaiya" gayab hai...**

daya: **aaye hai vo bhi, bus ek call me busy ho gaye... aate hi hoge... hum log chalte hai...** All leave...

 **Inside a room...**

All sat on chairs and waiting for abhijeet..

Daya: **are ye kaha atak gaya... me phone laga ke dekhta hu..**

Shreya: **aap phone lagayege to busy aayega...** and she winked purvi..Purvi smile. **.**

Sachin **: aisa karta me bahar jake bula ke leke aa jata hu...**

Daya: **ha ye thik hai...** daya phone rang: **ek min usi ka hai...**

Daya: **ha kaha ho...**

Abhijeet: **yar tu handle kar le na... vo tarika ji.. ye shreya ne bhi subah pata nahi kya msg kiya use... vo idhar aa gayi hai... me use lene ja raha hu..**

Daya shocked: **kya? Itni jaldi kese aa sakti...**

Abhijeet: **are aa to vo pahle hi rahi thi.. usko acp sir bhej rahe the... par ye shreya ne.. ab tarika piche pad gayi tum lene aaoge to hi udhar aaugi... nahi to nahi...**

Daya take a deep breath, look toward shreya: **thik hai bhai.. tum jao, me dekhta hu, vese bhi ab to lagta hai ye pura case aise hi solve hoga... ho sake to ending me to pahuch jana... abhi chal rahi hai meeting..**.and he cut the phone...

Daya to shreya: **kya msg choda tha tarika ko..**

Shreya: **kya? Mene to bus kaha tha hum log yaha khub enjoy kar rahe, or naye dost bhi ban gaye hai... abhinav bhaiya or paridhi ke... or .. or...**

Daya: **ye naye dost se matlab..**

Shreya: **are vo subah heart shape ke balloons**

sachin: **mujhe samajh nahi aata, tum log yaha picnic pe aaye ho ya holiday pe...**

shreya making face: **Jiju i think hum log holiday pe hi hai...** she laughed, purvi hit her...

anamika: **kya hua...**

daya: **kuch nahi.. vo bade bhaiya aaj bhi nahi... hum logo ko shuru kar dena chahiye...**

anamika: **hmmm.. hope aap log ise seriously le rahe ho...**

sachin **: bilkul, bus kuch problems... anyway aapne kis liye...**

anamika: **mene kuch drugs addictors se bat ki ... or un logo ko jaha jaha se drugs milte the... un logo ke bare me pata kiya, aadhe logo ko to ek se dusre ke pas delivery hoti rahti ... main dealer ke pas ka pata hi nahi chal paya... ab aise me main dealer ke pas pahuchna thoda mushkil hai... bus iske liye hi planning...**

daya: **in logo ko pakdana itna aasan nahi... jab tak ki koi badi drugs ki deal na ho...**

sachin: **or agar hum log khud is deal ko kare to..**

daya: **ye itna aasan nahi... un logo ko ratti bhar bhi shaq hua to...**

purvi: **sir hum logo ne pahle bhi aise hi dealers ko pakda hua hai..**

daya: **hmmm... aisa karo anamika, yaha ke chote mote jitney bhi drugs dealer hai... unke bare me batao.. or ho sake to koi aisi gang jo apne laalach me kuch bhi karne ko taiyar ho...**

anamika: **thik hai, me kal se hi inquiries shuru karwa deti hu... abhi 2-3 din to lagege kum se kum... tab tak aap log bhi aaram kar lijiye...**

sachin: **vese hum logo ke alawa or kon kon is case me involve hai,**

anamika: **nahi, koi nahi... jesa ki pahle hi bataya, pahle bhi kisi gaddar ke karan ye case .. us tarike se khatam nahi hua tha, or is karan abhi bhi jyada log is case pe kam nahi kar rahe... sirf kuch log...**

 **mene hi is case ki files re-open karwayi... mere pas 1 unknown call aaya tha drug dealing ka, raid mari thi, usse malum pada ki drug dealing ka head koi or hai, par uske bare me kisi ko nahi malum..**

daya: **call kiska tha..**

anamika: **pata nahi... uski inquiries nikalwayi, par private no. Tha to kuch bhi pata nahi chal paya,,, but info 100% sahi thi... ab ya to samne wala mujhe parkhana chahta tha ya phir us gang ka bhala nahi chahta tha..**

sachin: **aapko parkhna..**

anamika: **un logo ko pakdte hi mujhe kahi tarah se rishwat dene ki koshish ki gayi thi... par ... kher me sure nahi hu... ki reason kya tha... par iske bad mujhe kuch dino me hi yaha ke DIG ne is case ko solve karne ki permission de di... or mene aap logo ko contact kiya...**

daya: **dekhte hum log aapki umeedo par kitna khara utarte** and he smile..

anamika: **aap logo pe bharosa hai, tabhi aap logo ko contact kiya tha... vese bhi aapka nam bahut suna hua hai...**

shreya slowly to purvi: **humesha daya sir se hi itni bate kyu karti hai ye..**

purvi: **kyuki abhijeet sir iske samne rahte hi nahi...**

shreya **: hmmm sahi hai... kash ab next time abhijeet sir ise handle kare..**

sachin (IN mind): **yaha pe bhi shuru... ladkiyo ka kabhi bhi kuch nahi ho sakta..**

 **...**

 **After dinner,** all was ready to leave,

Anamika sat in her car: **ok to me chalti, ab aapko puri inquiries ke bad milti...**

Daya: **thik hai...**

A car was parked beside her car. Anamika started her car and leave...

She saw in front mirror.. amber came and he shaked a hand and hugged with a man... she saw that man... and she didn't believe...

Anamika saw from window, all was turned and talked.. **. mujhe asa kyu laga jese mene abhi bhaiya ki jhalak... nahi aisa kese ho sakta hai... mujhe kuch vaham hua hoga...**

 **...**

Abhijeet parked the car... amber came in front of car...

Abhijeet: **shukriya apni car dene ke liye... itni emergency me nahi to kaha se arrange hoti...**

Amber shaked hand and hugged him: **are aap log to mehman hai aap logo ke liye kabhi bhi, atithi devo bhav...**

Daya: **to janab inse car udhar leke gaye the..**

Abhijeet: **ye bahar dikh gaya to socha, isi ki car ...** tarika came out from the car..

Tarika: **to shreya ki bacchi... ab karo akele akele mastiya.. me bhi idhar hi hu... or jhooti no. One... balloon kisi choti bacchi ne gift kiye the...**

Shreya: **ye mujhe nahi malum tha...**

Amber: **aap ise shreya kyu kah rahi hai... inka nam i think shruti hai...**

Tarika: **shrutiii..**

Fready: **vo shadi ke bad iska nam shreya se shruti kar diya... par iske purane dost ise shreya hi bulate hai ..** tarika confused... purvi indicated her to calm down...

Abhijeet: **are bate to bat me bhi hoti rahegi... abhi bhook lagi hai to...**

Daya: **maze karo bade bhaiya... hum logo ne kha liya ab aap thoonsiye... akele akele apni in dost ke sath...**

Amber: **par ye to shreya i mean shruti bhabhi ki dost to... aap inhe... kya mazra hai... bhabhi ki friend k sath setting...**

Abhijeet: **are bhai, mujhe khana khane do, phir sab samjhata hu, vese vo anamika...**

Daya: **vo gayi, usko kuch important kam tha..**

Abhijeet: **pata nahi kya soch rahi hogi mere bare me**

Amber: **kyu use kuch sochna chahiye... vo aapki bahan..**

Daya: **are yar, tum bhi pata nahi kesi musibato se madad lete ho. Har bat tumhe batani jaruri hai... jao yaha se..**

Sachin: **bhai sahab me chod ke aata hu ise...**

Amber: **are rahne do, me chala jauga... good night all...**

 **...**

Yeah... Good night all.. **.**

 **So now what happened next... this case begins from next day...**

 **What happened when Anamika and abhijeet come face to face...**

 **Amber... who is he? Why he taking interest much more in our team?**

Half complete... half remained (approx)... love you all... good night

 **...**

 **Ghisi piti* ahhh forget it... who care... love you too...**

 **...**


	6. new entries

**IN guest house,**

Shreya: **ab 2 din kam to hai nahi to... kyu na hum log ghumne chale**

Sachin: **sach me, vo anamikaji vaha pe 2 din me duty pe bhidi hui rahegi or yaha tum logo ko ghumna...**

Abhijeet: **are bhai, har bar itna serious hona jaruri nahi, hum sab kal ghumne chalege.**

Purvi, shreya and tarika became exited...

Daya: **ha chalege na... tarika ke sath jo letter bhijwaya hai acp sir ne... usme list di hui hai... jaha jaha pe drugs dealing hoti thi is shahar me or ab band ho chuki hai... un sab dealers ki... jo jail se chut gaye hai... hum logo ko bus ghumte hue un logo se milna rahega.. samajh gaye hoge tum log ghumne ka matlab...**

Trio became sad. purvi: **matlab ghumna nahi, bhes badal ke logo se milna...**

Daya: **sahi pahchana or sab logo ka kam me man laga rahe...** he look toward abhijeet who was consoling tarika for sad mood... daya smile and continue his sentence: **isiliye sab log sath me to bilkul nahi jayege.** Tarika gave daya a weird look...

Fready: **matlab...**

daya: **matlab, me or tarika ek sath... abhijeet want to say something but he stopped.. abhijeet, fready or purvi, sachin or shreya sath me jayege... thik hai**

abhijeet: t **hik hai, aaj tumhara din, kal mera din rahega...daya smiled, fready thinking something**

daya: **kya soch rahe ho, koi pareshani hai...**

fready: **ha ek sawal hai, aaj tak hum log anjane me us amber se mile hai... agar vo humme se phir se kisi ko mil gaya to, thoda ajeeb nahi lagega...**

sachin: **matlab..**

fready: **matlab abhijeet sir, purvi or mera to thik par, aap or shreya sath me, daya sir or tarika sath me to...**

abhijeet: **bat to tumne sahi sochi hai... to phir daya**

daya: **kya daya... hum log us amber k sawalo ka jawab dene nahi aaye hai... agar aise nahi gaye to koi bhi kam kar hi nahi payega... chalo sab**

tarika slowly to shreya: **kya hoga tera shreya... soch ke hi dar lagta hai...**

purvi: **or abhi ke liye bhi ...**

shreya: **matlab**

purvi: **abhi bhi tujhe sachin sir ko jhelna hai... all the best...** trio smiled

sachin (in mind): **agar ye 3no sath me nahi hoti to case jyada jaldi solve ho jata... malum nahi kitna stock hai in logo ke pas...**

daya: **kya hua chalo sab... taiyar ho jao... phir nikal pado...** all leave...

 **...**

After whole day they investigated with few gangs... but they didn't have any use-full information...

And in evening all was returning... and fready's fear became true...

But that time, this is not amber... **this is a woman who lived near guest house...**

 **She always noticed all the persons... when she saw all couple was wrong... and they came with other pair... she was totally confused.**

 **...**

She entered in her house,

Women said to his husband, who recently exits from bathroom: **bade ajeeb log hai... aaye us din se dekh rahi hu...**

Husband: **ab kya dekh liya... kitni bar kaha padosiyo me taka jhanki mat kara karo, apne kam se kam rakha karo...**

Woman: **ha aapke pas to din bhar time nahi hai, me din bhar baccho me khapti rahti hu, us par aap chahte ki me padosiyo se bhi contact na rakhu... aapko logo se itni chid kyu hai...**

Husband: **kya hua.. bol do... kar lo apne dil ka bojh halka...**

Women: **aap ko pata hai, vaha pe jo bai kam karti, usne bataya tha sab ke bare me, sab log ghumne aaye, 1 bahan hai, uski sagai ho rakhi hai, 1 bhai ki shadi ho rakhi, or sabse bada bhai kuwara hai, or ab koi nayi ladki aayi jo ki uske bade bhai ki pasand hai, par abhi to...**

Husband (little irritate): **abhi to kya..**

Woman: **abhi to jo bahan ka fiancé hai vo uske bhai ki wife ke sath hai or uska husband uske bhai ki girl friend ke sath,...**

Husband totally irritated: **are vaishali... tum bore nahi ho jati ho, ye sab... mujhe bhookh lag rahi hai, khana laga do pahle... vo log bade shaharo ke log hai, unhe sab chalta hai...**

Vaishali: **ankush, aapko pata hai, in logo ke rahne ka arrangement kisne karwaya...**

Ankush: **kisne karwaya?**

Vaishali: **anamika didi ne...**

Ankush: **to... hoge koi vip guest... karwa diya hoga... ab tum khana parosogi...**

Vaishali: **bai bata rahi thi ki vo log anamika di ke dur ke rishtedar...**

Ankush little loud voice: **kesi paglo jesi bate kar rahi ho... ye baiyo ki bato pe dhyan mat diya karo... hazaar bar kah diya... koi rishtedar nahi hai hum logo ka... jitney the sab mar gaye... us ek police ki nokri ke karan... or ab vo bhi vahi ghusi hai... phir se ...** he saw that vaishali eyes filled with tears...

Ankush: **are ab phir se rona shuru mat kar dena.. khana lagao... police ki nokri aisi hi hai, sab logo se jhoot bolte raho... mat dhyan diya karo kisi pe...** Vaishali modded and entered kitchen, she served food...

Ankush: **bacche so gaye..**.Vaishali nodded...

Ankush: **abhigya aayi thi...**

Vaishali: **nahi...aaj vo vahi pe thi... suna hospital me kisi bacche ka janmdin tha to... vahi pe... vese bhi vo aapke isi gusse se darti hai... isliye yaha nahi aati..**

Ankush: **ab... me... kher chodo... so jao...** a tear drop from his eyes... **tum shayad us din ghar ki halat dekhti to... kabhi nahi bhool pauga vo din...** and he wiped his tear... **jitney kum logo se rishta rakhogi, utna khush rahogi... samjhi...** she nodded.. He leaves for the room.. **.**

 **...**

Sorry for short update... i need some rest ... so i can't give much time for internet..

...

Thanks all for review... thanks to appreciate me... love you.. if possible tomorrow i will long update .. may be **abhijeet meet his family in next to next part..**

 **...**

 **Sorry all who want to read OSes from its life, friends forever or other section... i will update surly... but after few days... this time i want to recovered... then you can read all OSes or SSes**

...

love you all..


	7. They Meet

**In 2 day,**

Team find some useful info from some gangs and other side anamika also inquired about a gang...

 **...**

 **Next day,** Early morning,

Purvi awake and went toward outside of guest house for news paper, sachin came from morning walk and he also want to that news-paper, sachin bent to take newpaper,

Purvi little loud voice: **are vo dekhiye vaha pe koi hai aapke piche...**

Sachin turned and purvi ran and took that newspaper...

Sachin: **ye kya hai...**

Purvi: **kuch nahi... 1 bar ye news paper aapke hath aata hai, phir aap ise sab logo ke hath me pakda dete ho or jab tak ye mere pas pahuchta hai, bahar jane ka time ho chuka hota hai, isiliye aaj sabse pahle me padugi... baki sab bad me...** and she sat on a swing chair outside of guest house and started reading... sachin stared purvi... purvi ignored him...

Suddenly she heard a kid voice: **auntyyyyy... hiiiiiii**

Purvi and sachin turned and saw... a girl stood main gate in school dress... a woman stood beside her..

Purvi threw news paper and ran toward her... sachin saw that purvi smashed newspaper from her legs... sachin was little boiled... and he picked newspaper.

Purvi hugged her: **hiii aap yaha kya kar rahi ho?**

Abhigya: **me school ke liye bus ka wait... vo samne stop hai... mene aapko dekha to pahchan liya...**

Purvi: **par aapka ghar to us hospital ke pas hai...**

Abhigya: **ha... par mere mamu ka ghar to idhar hi hai... kal rat ko mom ko kam tha to mujhe yaha rukna pad gaya...**

Purvi: **or aapka nam.. vo to hum log puchna bhool hi gaye the**

Abhigya **: abhigya rathore...** Vaishali look toward her house... she was in worried...

Purvi look toward vaishali: **or ye kon hai...**

Abhigya **: ye meri mami... ye log vaha pas wale ghar me rahte hai..**

Purvi: **kamal hai aapke mamu ka ghar itna pas me hai or hume pata bhi nahi...**

Abhigya: **vo uncle ab kese hai...**

Purvi: **me abhi unhe bula ke lati hu... vo bilkul thik hai...**

Vaishali interrupted: **abhi iski bus ka time ho gaya hai, hum log bad me bat karte hai... chalo beta...**

Purvi: **bus stop samne hi to hai... aayegi to beth jayegi... aap itna ghabra kyu rahi hai...**

Abhigya: **mamu ke karan... unko pasand nahi ki mami kisi se jyada bate kare..**

Purvi in little aggressive tone: **really, aisa kuch hai to aap abhi bulaiye aapke husband ko, me bat karti hu unse... unhe malum nahi ki me...**

Sachin came and interrupted and focused on his word: **paridhiiiiiii..**.Purvi turned and then she realised... she stopped..

Vaishali: **aisa kuch nahi hai... vo bus isko aisa lagta hai.. bacche hai jara sa jhagda bhi hota to...**

Purvi: **sach me agar aapko apne husband se problem ho to bataiye... me aise logo ko thik karna janti hu..**

Vaishali (in mind): **apne mangetar ke upper to dhyan de do pahle, ise agar malum pada to... pata nahi iska kya haal karegi phir..**.Suddenly school bus came...

Abhigya: **meri school bus aa gayi, koi bat nahi ab me uncle se bad me mil lugi... unko kahna mene unko bahut sara yaad kiya...purvi nodded and kissed her...** abhigya waved hand and went toward bus...

Sachin to purvi: **kya kar rahi thi tum...**

Purvi: **kya.. in logo ko malum bhi pad jaye to kya nuksan hai... mujhe aise log bilkul pasand nahi jo apni patniyo ko daba ke rakhe...**

Sachin: **tum apne in vichoro ko yahi chod do... nahi to ye case solve hona to dur.. hum thoda sa aage bhi nahi pahuch payege...** purvi looked sachin and snitched news paper and ran toward guest house...

Sachin: **iska kuch nahi ho sakta...** he saw that... vaishali look toward him with hate eyes... he confused and went inside guest house..

 **...**

 **After few hours,** All exit from guest house,

Daya: **bus ab aaj phir se kahi bhag mat jana, anamika bechari tension me aa jayegi ki hum log serious hai bhi ya nahi..**

Shreya (in mind): **uski badi chinta hai**

Abhijeet: **tension mat lo, ab aisa koi karan nahi ki mujhe jana pade..**

Tarika: **vese mere chalne se koi problem to nahi hogi...**

Abhijeet: **kesi bate karti ho... aap bhi is team ka hi hissa hai...**

Daya look abhijeet and smile: **apna i-card le lena dr. tarika...**

Suddenly purvi push sachin and fready and came beside abhijeeet

Purvi little exited voice: **areeee sirrr**

Daya: **bhaiyaaaa... paridhi...**

Purvi bite her tounge: **are bhaiya, aapko pata hai vo pyaari si bacchi... jo hume hospital me mili thi... Vo aaj subah mujhe mili thi..**

Abhijeet: **kaha**

Purvi: **vo pas wala ghar...** she indicated.. **uske mama ka hai... or uska nam abhigya hai...vo school ja rahi thi, tab mili uski mami ke sath thi or uski mami ko dekh ke lagta vo apne pati se bahut darti hai...**

Sachin: **or ye uske samne apna mahila mukti morcha kholne wali thi...**

Daya: **matlab**

Sachin: **vohi, batao apne pati ke bare me, chodugi nahi...**

Purvi: **mene aisa nahi bola...**

Daya: **dekho pyari bahnaaa... apne emotions pe thoda sa kabu rakhna... kahi problem na ho jaye..**

Abhijeet: **abhi milegi vo..**

Purvi: **nahi abhi to vo school me hogi..**

Abhijeet: **koi bat nahi, kabhi na kabhi to mil hi luga, abhi to chalte... nahi to late ho jayegi...** all leave...

 **...**

All entered in a room,

Vickrant welcome all, Daya: **kya bat hai aaj tum... anamika nahi hai...**

Shreya irritate: **its ok na... anamikaji ne kaha tha na kabhi vo handle karegi, kabhi ye..**.Purvi hide her smile

Vickrant: **are nahi, vo madam kal rat bhar duty pe rahi.. to vo bus abhi ghar se fresh hoke hi aa rahi hai... aap log bethiye ... chay or kuch lege..**

Abhijeet: **are bus... abhi nahi... vese kuch kam hua..**

Vickrant: **ha madam ne shayad inquiries ki hai... vo aane par hi batayegi... vo jab tak aap log ye files...** he placed some files in front of them... **inhe dekh sakte... inme pahle ke kuch log jinpe doubt tha... unke bare me details hai...**

 **ye sab hume us waqt duty pe joined ek hawaldar ne bataya hai... usne inspector Rathore ki mout ke bad nokri hi chod di thi.. madam ne badi mushkil se is hawaldar ka pata nikalwaya...**

Abhijeet: **to ab vo hawaldar kaha hai..**

 **V** ickrant: **vo sirf madam ko malum hai... vo unhone hi uski safety ke liye use or uski family ko hidden place pe shift karwaya hai... waqt aane pe shayad madam use samne leke aaye..** All team started looking that file, ananmika entered...

 **...**

Anamika: **good morning all, sorry mujhe thoda late ho gaya...** All team look toward her...

Daya: **are kesi bate kar rahi hai, aapke dedication ki tariff karna chahuga ki rat bhar kam ke bavzud aap yaha pe hai...** shreya irritated more... Abhijeet look toward her...and he lost again...he unknowingly touched his wrist...

Abhijeet (in mind): **ye kon hai... aisa lag raha isse pahle bhi mila hua hu... par kaha... koi case...**

Abhijeet asked her: **kya aap kabhi Mumbai aayi hai...** Anamika look toward him and she shocked.

Daya: **are me batana bhool gaya...ye abhijeet cid officer abhijeet, hamare "bade bhaiya", inse shayad aap pahli bar mil rahi hai...**

Anamika shocked more after heard name: **ky... kya nam bataya..**

Daya: **abhijeet... kyu...**

Anamika started heavy breathing: **nahi... aise hi.. vo... ek min... me abhi aayi... vo... thodi si thakan...** and she went toward outside..

Fready: **ajeeb hai, pahle abhijeet sir ki tabiyat kharab, or ab inki... is case pe kahi sach me aatmao ka saya to nahi...**

Daya: **fready, ye faltu ki bate dimag se nikal do...** Purvi saw abhijeet was lost... he want to reminding something himself...

Purvi placed her hand on his shoulders: **sir aap thik to hai na...**

Abhijeet: **ha.. vo ... aisa lagta me... me is officer ko janta hu... kisi case ke silsile me ya phir aise hi... kahi to mila hua hu... kaha.. daya ye pahle kabhi Mumbai aayi hui hai kya...**

Daya: **nahi mene to isse first time idhar hi mila hu...**

Tarika: **abhijeet relax... tumhe aise hi illusion ho raha hoga... ya phir tum use kisi or se resemble kar rahe hoge... chodo ye sab... tumhe malum hai tumhari haalat...**

Abhijeet: **ha... me manta hu.. par is shahar me aaya hu tabse hi... pata nahi kyu... kuch na kuch to ho hi raha hai.. aisa lag raha pura dimag fat jayega...**

Daya: **tum betho, thodi der... hua to hum ye meeting kal rakhege...relax...** vickrant confused...

 **...**

Anamika entered bathroom and closed door loudly...

She started crying: **aisa kese ho sakta, us din bhi mene inhe hi... inka chehra, inka nam, sab kuch to... iska matlab vo zinda hai... anamika nahi aisa kese ho sakta... us factory se bhaiya ka jacket, unka wallet, sab kuch to mila tha... bhaiya zinda kese... me unse puchu... nahi.. agar vo sach me bhaiya hote to mujhe pahchante nahi... me... kese man lu... nahi... vohi chehra... me... is case ko kese... kuch samajh nahi aa raha...** she was continued sobbing...

After sometime she wiped her tears: **Ho sakta hai vo unki shakl surat ka koi aadmi, me is waqt sirf is case pe focus... bad me me is insan ke bare me bhi pata laga lugi... kesa ajeeb itefaq hai vo mile to bhi mujhse bade bhaiya ke rishte se... ye sab kyu ho raha hai mere sath...** and she leave... **.**

 **...**

 **So hows it... so what happened next... any guess...**

 **Anyways... thanks to review.. thanks all to read and liked this story... and thanks to well wishing me...**

maybe i will cured soon... love you all...


	8. A secrete meeting

Anamika entered again,

Anamika: **sorry vo raat bhar duty ke karan thodi si thakan... hum log is case ke bare me discuss kar rahe the...** she look toward abhijeet who was still sitting on a chair...

Daya: **vo anamika tum kabhi Mumbai aayi ho ?**

Anamika: **nahi... kyu?** Daya look toward abhijeet

Abhijeet: **nahi vo bus aise hi... hum log case ki bat kar rahe... ab shuru kare... aage hi bahut late ho chuke...**

Anamika (in mind): **agar ye sach me bhaiya hote to mujhe pahchante to sahi... shayad ye bus unke jesa dikhne wala koi or...**

Abhijeet: **vese vo daya bata raha tha... vo drug dealer ke gang ke bare me... kuch maloom pada...**

Anamika became normal **: haa... ek gang se deal ho sakti hai... par hum itne log vaha nahi ja sakte kuch log hi... or sath me ek bat or... aise chehre jo media me jyada famous na ho... yaha ki police hone ke karan mujhe to pahchan liya jayega to aap logo ki team se hi...**

Daya: **ha bhes badalkar hum log adhikatar shreya, sachin ya purvi ko bhejte hi hai...**

Anamika gave a file to team: **isme us gang ke bare me detail hai... iske pas itna stock nahi rahta par ye shayad jyada maal ke chakkar me hume bade dealer se milwa de... par agar hum log jyada amout show karege... to jyada accha...**

abhijeet: **ek-2 log itni badi deal karege to vo information nikalwane ka sochege.. isse accha to yahi rahega... ki hum log alag alag dealer banke jaye...**

anamika: **ye bhi accha plan hai... but hume in 2-3 companiyo ke setup ko show karna padega.. jese purani koi deal ya koi case...**

daya: **in sabko set karne ke liye kum se kum 1-2 week lag jayege... kuch dealer se hum logo ne contact kiya hai... un logo k sath deal karke kuch paper banwayege... or phir un papers ki date ko bus change karna rahega...**

anamika: **or agar unhone confirm kiya to..**

sachin: **un logo ki phone lines hum logo se connected rahegi...**

anamika: **good... bus kuch bade deals ke paper me banwa leti hu... phir hum next plan karte...**

daya: **thik hai phir milte... aap bhi dhyan rakhiye...** shreya look toward daya and made a face...

anamika: **vese abhijeet.. sir... vo aap cid me kab se ho...**

abhijeet: **bus yahi 8-9 sal ho jayege...**

(i know cid completed 19 years... but after 12-13 year of cid abhijeet was married with tarikaji...so it happened in past... lolz... )

Anamika with a curious tone: **or usse pahle aap kaha par...**

Abhijeet: **vo... isse pahle ka...** anamika phone rang and she saw that its from her brother's home...

Anamika: **ek min... Please..**. she received call...

Abhigya: **ab aaj me idhar nahi sougi... aap kal se mujhse mili nahi.. aap mujhe abhi ke abhi lene aao...**

Anamika: **beta me aati hu na sham tak... kuch pareshani hai kya**

Abhigya: **nahi na... me sham tak nahi rukugi... aapko pata hai kal fathers day hai... siddhi itna accha card bana rahi apne papa ke liye... or vo mujhe chida rahi hai... mumma mujhe aap abhi lene aao...**

Anamika: **betaaa...**

Abhigya: **nahi me ab kuch nahi sunugi... aap aa rahi ho matlab aa rahi ho...** and she cut the phone...

Abhigya look toward team: **sorry mujhe jana padega... hua to me kal milti hu aap logo se...** and she look toward abhijeet...Abhijeet want to talk with her but he controlled himself... vickrant noticed both and then he went backside and send a message to someone **...**

Shreya: **aapki beti ka hi call hoga..**.Anamika smiled and she leave... all leave... trio girls was behind the team

Shreya taunt : **pata nahi iska pati kon hoga... oops uski to shadi hi nahi hui... pata nahi usko koi milega bhi ya nahi...**

Purvi: **rahne de na... ho sakta hai uske piche bhi koi reason ho... hum bina soche samjhe nahi bol sakte na...**

Tarika: **shreya please tum aisi bate kab se karne lag gayi ho..**

Shreya **: nahi karti par ye daya sir se bate karti hai to mujhe pata nahi bilkul accha nahi lagta...**

Purvi: **chinta mat kar.. daya sir ke sath to iski shadi nahi hogi... ab jaldi chal... driver sachin sir hai... ek bar gadi start ki to hum logo ka wait nahi karege...trio laughed and moved fast...**

 **...**

Vickrant entered a home..he entered a room.. a man sat in dark side... he shacked hand with that man

vickrant: **me sure hu un dono ke beech me koi connection hai... jis tarah vo log mile... dono hi pareshan ho gaye...**

man: **you mean aage jake vo log ek dusre ki kamjori ban sakte...**

vickrant: **ab tak to yahi lagta hai...**

man: **or kuch..**

vickrant: **bus in sab logo me aapas me bahut jyada hi bonding hai... or "shruti bhabhi"** (he focused that word) **shayad apne pati se bahut jyada pyaar karti hai...**

man: **and that new one...**

vickrant: **vo shayad bade bhai se... par ha usse jyada kamjori to ab anamika madam lag rahi hai us insan ki...**

man: **hmmm thik hai... aage kuch mlum pade to batana... abhi jao...** vickrant leave...

 **...**

Anamika entered ankush home,

Siddhi ran and showed her a card: **bua... dekho mene kya banaya? Accha hai na...** abhigya stared her from behind..

Anamika: **bahut accha hai... to kal ke din ye dogi apne papa ko...**

Siddhi: **haa...** and she ran toward her room...

Vaishali: **vo mujhe maf karna... abhigya ko phir se...**

Anamika: **aap chinta mat karo... bacche hai abhi dono hi.. bade hone pe apne aap samajh aa jayegi...**

Abhigya: **nahi mujhe sab samjhta hai... meri sab friends ke papa hai... or jinke papa nahi hai.. un logo ke pas unke papa ki photo hai, vo log mar gaye hai...**

 **par mere pas to mere papa bhi nahi hai, unki photo bhi nahi hai, or vo mare bhi nahi hai ... kyu... ab aap mujhe mere papa kab lakar dogi... me abhi mera school bag leke aati hu, hum abhi ghar ja rahe hai...** anamika taking deep breath and she was lost again in abhijeet face... Vaishali look toward her.

Vaishali: **di vese aap shadi kar logi to.. iski problem solve...**

Anamika saw vaishali: **bhabhi please... mene kaha na, me shadi nahi karugi...me bus abhigya ke liye jeena chahti hu...**

Ankush entered: **ha bethi raho aise hi... jab abhigya badi ho jayegi, tab uske sawalo ke jawab dena phir... kitne rishte bataye tumhe... par nahi...**

Anamika: **bhaiya aap phir se shuru mat ho jana... mujhe is bare me bat nahi karni.. rahi bat abhigya ki... agar jarurat padi to use me sab sach bata dugi... par me shadi karke abhigya ki jindgi ko nark nahi banana chahti..**

Ankush: **kisne kah diya tum shadi kar logi to vo dukhi rahegi.. ho sakta hai aane wala insan use or pyaar de...**

Anamika: **please bhaiya... or agar ulta ho gaya to...**

Ankush: **tumse bahas karna hi bekar hai... tum aise bata rahi ho... jese iski bahut fikr hai...**

Anamika **: aapke kahne ka matlab kya hai.. vo meri jindgi ka hissa hai**

Ankush: **ye nokri join karte hi malum pad gaya... agar kal ko tumhari zindgi ko bhi kuch ho gaya to... phir kya hoga iska, kabhi socha hai...**

Abhigya yelled: **meri mumma ko kuch nahi hoga... samjhe... meri mumma humesha mere sath rahegi... par me aapke sath nahi rahugi.. chalo mumma...**

Anamika: **beta bado se aise bat nahi karte...**

Abhigya: **phir ye aapse aise kyu bat karte...**

Anamika: **vo mujhse bade hai.. kuch bhi kah sakte mujhe..**

Abhigya: **par mujhe nahi pasand koi meri mumma ko kuch bhi kahe... ab aap chalo... me bahar car me aapka wait kar rahi hu..**.and she leave...

Ankush: **dekh rahi ho ise... agar tumhe kuch bhi hua to tum khud soch lo... kese sambhalegi ye khud ko... abhi bhi kuch nahi bigda.. ye nokri chod do...**

Anamika: **bhaiya mujhe late ho rahi , me chalti hu...** she leave...

 **Outside,** she saw that abhigya looking toward guest house...

Anamika: **kya hua tum car me nahi bethi...**

Abhigya: **aapko malum hai, yaha mere friends rahte hai...**

Anamika **: kya aapke konse friends aa gaye yaha...**

Abhigya: **hai par abhi to lagta hai yaha pe koi nahi hai...lock laga hua hai vaha gate pe... nahi to me aapko unse milwati...**

Anamika (in mind): **ise yaha pe kon mil gaya...**

Abhigya **: chalo na... aap yaha kyu khadi ho?**

Anamika: **chalo...** and they leave...

...

hey thanks all to review... keep reading, good night...

...

and mansi: you asked about duo dare's end... ya its end but i will update next part of "pan-wati" track... but after some time...


	9. A confusion

On fathers day, abhigya didn't exit from her house.. whole day she was complaining about anamika that she need a father now... anamika tried to understood her but she failed...

Anamika's whole day was spent to convince her...

 **...**

 **After few days of planning,**

 **Anamika: ye fake company ke papers or tumhare fake ids... ab aage aap logo ko sambhana rahega...**

 **Abhijeet** (without looking her), because he was focused on work: **hmm thik hai, hum logo ne bhi kuch transaction paper banbaye hai kuch drugs dealers se... impression accha padega... to phir...**

 **Daya: to ab... 2 companies jayegi deal karne... ek taraf me, tarika, vickrant or fready chale jayege dusri taraf tum, purvi, sachin or shreya ke sath... ok...** Abhijeet nodded,

 **anamika: me aap logo pe nazar rakhugi..**

 **Daya: to hum log taiyar hokar pahuchte hai... pahle hum log nikal jayege... aadhe ghante bad tum log...** All leave after short discussion...

 **...**

 **In guest house,**

Sachin and abhijeet was ready; as usual our girls taking more time...daya fready and tarika leaved already as per planning...

 **Purvi entered: sir shreya bus aa hi rahi hai...**

 **Abhijeet: kitna late karoge tum log...**

 **Purvi: bus aa hi rahi hai vo...**

 **Sachin: sir iasa kariye vese bhi bikes pe ja rahe hai... to aap or purvi nikal jaiye, me shreya ke leke aata hu...**

 **Abhijeet nodded: or thoda jaldi aa jana... aage hi hum log bahut late ho chuke**

 **Purvi: sir hum log sath me hi niklte na, vo aati hi hogi..**

 **Sachin: ha taki tum log raste bhar bate kar sako...** purvi making mouth...

Both leave... sachin was waiting for shreya...after sometime shreya also entered...

And they both also leave...

Sachin started bike, suddenly abhigya ran and stopped them...

 **Sachin: are beta lag jayegi...**

 **Abhigya: vo us din me jin aunty se mili thi na... vo kaha hai...**

 **Sachin: vo to beta gayi... aap thoda late ho gaye...**

 **Abhigya: or unke sath ek uncle rahte the unse me pahle mili the...**

 **Sachin: beta abhi yaha koi nahi hai... aap abhi jao...**

Vaishali came and saw sachin and shreya again together... She noticed that both were in extra modern and stylish clothes... she tried to ignore.

 **Vaishali: beta chalo yaha se...**

 **Abhigya: uncle vo log aaye to unhe kahna ki aaj me idhar hi hu... or un logo ko idhar hi milugi...to vo mere ghar aa sakte hai** and she ran toward gate

 **Vaishali with irritate tone: koi jarurat nahi hai mere ghar aane ki...** and again sachin was feeling her hate eyes.. she leav **e**

 **Sachin slowly: badi ajeeb aurat hai...** and both leave

 **...**

 **In a place**

First daya fready tarika and vickrant entered and tried to deal with them with some amount...

After half/an hour, remain team reached with a new deal...

Boss checked both records... and after that he discussed with own team...

 **Boss: dono companies same drug chahti hai.. or vo bhi high dose hai... amount bhi acchi de rahe hai...**

 **His right hand: par saabji itna mal apne pas kaha hai... or kisi ek ko lautate to hamare hath se hamara nuksan...**

 **Boss: to phir kya kare...**

 **His 2nd man: sab hume bade sabji se contact karna chahiye...**

 **Boss: unhone kaha na ki aisi vesi deal ke liye unko pareshan mat karna... unhe badi deal chahiye rahti hai...**

 **Her right hand: agar hum log un dono ke mal ko mila kar ek deal bana de... to... hamara commission bhi pakka or un logo ki deal bhi ho jayegi...**

 **Boss: ek kam karta hu unse bat karta hu... agar ek bar mene unhe acche grahak dilwa diye to aage bhi vo hum pe meharban rahega..**..after some discussion... Boss entered and called both gangs...

 **Boss: dekho mere pas itna stock nahi... me to aap dono me se kisi ek ko hi de sakta hu..**

 **Abhijeet in rajshthani getup: are to tu mhane hi de ... aa loga na bhad me jan de... accha rokda de riya hu tan...mhare sath wale log dur desh hu aaya hai...** and he indicated sachin purvi and shreya.. **.**

 **Daya (typically business men) : are dur desh ke log fasa bhi sakte... hum log yahi se hai.. or me tum logo ko accha cash duga.. koi lafda nahi rahega... ye deal hum logo ke sath hi honi chaiye...**

 **Abhijeet: are tu koi vip minister ho gayo ke jo tan hi denu ... are e log duja desh ka mehman hai... mahman bhagwan saman...**

 **Daya: dekho me tumse bat nahi kar raha hu... yaha pe hum log pahle aaye, deal hum logo ke sath hi...** both started fighting...

 **Sachin stopped abhijeet: if they have no stock then why we waste our time... we find any other place...**

 **Boss: ek min ek min... aisa mat kaho.. meri puri bat suno... tum logo ko mal chahiye me dilwa duga.. par phir mujhe thoda jyada commission chahiye...**

 **Fready: aap bus dam bolo, mal hume pura chahiye... samjhe... hamare sir bahut gusse wale hai... unhe mal nahi mila... to... is jagah ko band karwa dege...**

 **Boss: me aapko ek jagah ka pata deta hu... vaha pe kuch log milege...unhe bol dena mene bheja.. vo tum logo ki aankho pe patti bandh ke leke jayege... or vaha boss ke pas tum logo ko tumhara manchaha maal mil jayega... uske bad tum logo ko mujhe commission dena hoga...**

 **Daya: agar hum logo ko vahi mal de dega to hum log tumhare pas kyu hai... usse hi direct deal kar sakte...**

 **Boss: me agar unka pata hi nahi batauga to... or vese bhi direct un logo se deal karoge to vo jyada inquiries karege, jyada time lagayege, jyada dam bateyege...meri gang ko vo jante hai... tumhe vaha tak pahuchne me koi dikkat nahi hogi... mere aadmi tumhare sath jayege...to kam aasan rahega... soch lo...**

 **Abhijeet: bhaya man to manzoor hai... ae loga na mana le... vese bhi Ghana teda log lag hai ye...**

(hope you understood little marwadi, i am not typing in typical marwadi)

After thinking and discussed with group, **daya: thik hai... par koi bhi gadbad hui to dekh lena... ye log vese bhi aadhe pagal lag rahe hai...in logo ke karan hum log fas na jaye..**

 **Purvi: o hello, we are very professional in this type of deal...**

After some discussion,

 **Boss: to thik hai aaj se 3 din bad me aapko yaha bulata hu.. aap logo ko yaha se aage bhejne ka intzam me karta hu...**

 **Daya: ok to phir hum log 3 din bad milte... advance abhi rakh ke ja raha hu...** and he put a briefcase...

 **Tarika: hum log hamara kam imandari se karne me believe rakhte hai...**

 **Abhijeet: to the log kai samjho me eyan hi haa... me bhi advance laya ha madamji... nikalo sabb ji...** Shreya put a briefcase on a desk...

Boss became happy and shaked hand with both teams... and all leave...

 **...**

 **In guest house,**

 **Daya: chalo ek kam to hua... ab 3 din bad dekhna rahega, hum sahi dealer ko pakad rahe hai ya... koi or...**

 **Abhijeet: are bhaya chinta nako kar me sahi loga na hi pakdsa...** all laughed...

Anamika entered...

 **Anamika: sach me aap sab log acting me mahir hai... ek min ke liye bhi nahi laga, aap log ek dusre ko jante hai...**

 **Shreya: to kya aapne humko aisa hi samajh rahi ho...**

 **Anamika: are kaha... aap logo ki kabiliyat pe shaq... vese vickrant kaha hai..**

 **Daya: vo nikal gaya, use kuch jaruri kam tha... kha raha tha family se reated hai to..**

 **Anamika: ok usse me bad me mil lugi...**

 **Abhijeet: vese anamika ji, aapki family me kon kon hai... matlab suna beti hai... to duty karna to thoda...**

 **Anamika: nahi mere bhai or bhabhi hai... vo sambhal lete hai use... bus hum itne hi log hai..**

 **Daya: to in future shadi karne ke bare me kya khyal hai...** shreya shocked and saw toward daya ...

 **Anamika: nahi... koi shadi nahi... aisa is duniya me mushkil se milega jo meri bacchi ko apna le... or uske bina me kahi nahi jane wali...**

 **Fready with a giggle: hamare daya sir ko baccho se bahut pyaar hai... bureau me daya sir or purvi ko baccho ko sambhalne ka experience hai...** anamika and daya shocked... and tarika and purvi smiled...now Shreya boiled in anger...

 **Sachin : fready tumhare kahne ka matlab kya hai...**

 **Fready think and bite his tongue: are mera vo matlab nahi... me matlab kah raha tha... ki duniya me aise log bhi rahte hai jo kisi bhi bacche ke sath kush rah sakte... abhijeet sir bhi handle karte... or ACP sir bhi or kabhi kabhi me bhi...**

 **Sachin: kuch nahi ho sakta tumhara...**

 **Fready: sachin sir akele nahi sambhal sakte...** and he hide behind daya...

 **Daya: anamika, ye iski bato ko jyada serius mat lena...**

 **Abhijeet: accha hua pankaj nahi aaya.. nahi to pata nahi kya hota...**

 **Anamika: vese sach me mujhe moka mila to me kabhi aap logo ki puri team se milna chahugi..**

 **Abhijeet: ha jarur...**

 **Anamika: to thik hai me chalti hu... abhi thodi der ghar chali jati hu... phir...**

Abhigya entered guest house... vaishali tried to stopped her...

 **Abhigya: mummaaaa... mene bahar aapki car dekhi to samajh aa gaya aap yaha hai...** Abhijeet, sachin and purvi shocked **...**

 **Abhijeet: ye aapki beti...**

 **Anamika: aap log ise jante...**

 **Abhigya: are mene kaha na aapse... is ghar me mere 2 friends rahte ... yahi hai vo...** and she ran toward abhijeet **... ye or vo jo un akdu uncle ke pas khadi hai...** and indicated to purvi, who stood beside sachin...

 **Fready: dekha mene kaha na ye baccho se bahut dosti rakhte hai...aise hi ise bhi koi aisa hi pyaar dene wala mil hi jayega...** anamika shocked... she controlled herself...

Vaishali first time look abhijeet clearly and she also shoked...

 **Vaishali: anamika di ye to...** Anamika interrupted her

 **Anamika: bhabhi vo aapne bataya nahi aap in logo se mil chuki hai...**

 **Abhijeet: nahi hum log pahli bar mil rahe hai...**

 **Purvi: nahi, me inse pahle mil chuki... or anamika ji... bura na manu to ek bat kahu...**

 **Anamika: ji bolo...**

 **Purvi: abhigya kahti ki uske mamu uski mami ko bahut pareshan karte... iska matlab vo aapke bhai ke bare me kah rahi thi... to phir aap apne bhai ko kyu nahi samjhati...**

 **Sachin: ho gaya iska nari abhiyan shuru...**

 **Anamika: abhigya ne aisa kaha...**

 **Vaishali: maf karna par is bacchi ki bato pe itna yakin hai... par aapko malum hai aapki aankho ke piche kya ho raha hai...**

Purvi and all team confused, **purvi: matlab**

 **Vaishali: mere pati ko to kabhi kabhi gussa aata, or uske piche unke apne karan bhi hai...par aapke ye hone wale pati** and he look toward sachin...Sachin confused.. **..**

 **Vaishali: inse pucho.. kya kya gul khilate ye aapke piche...** Purvi look toward abhijeet then sachin...

 **Anamika slowly: kya hua bhabhi**

 **Vaishali: are mene pahle bhi inhe kisi or ke sath dekha... or aaj subah to... aap log koi bhi nahi the... tab ye phir se...kahte hue bhi shram aati hai...**

 **Anamika: bhabhi aap kya kahna chahti hai...**

 **Vaishali: di chalo yaha se, abhi mere muh se kuch nikla to... bematlab hi kitne ghar tutege... sach me shahar ke logo ka bharosa nahi...**

 **Daya looking toward sachin: kya kar diya aisa tumne... aaj tak tumhare bare me to aisa kuch sunne me nahi aaya tha...**

 **Vaishali: sach me ye log jitney sharif lagte utne nahi hai...**

 **Anamika: bhabhi aap ghar chalo, me aati hu...** vaishali leave.. **.**

 **Anamika: sorry, vo pata nahi bhabhi aap logo ke bare me kya soch rahi hai...**

 **Abhigya: mami ko ye uncle bilkul acche nahi lagte vo mamu se 2-3 bar kah chuki hai... ki ye uncle apni wife ko dokha de rahe hai...**

All shocked.. **.Anamika: beta ye kya kah rahi ho...**

 **Fready: par aapki shadi hi nahi hui na... abhi to...**

 **Sachin: pata nahi, par inhone jab bhi dekha to inhe dekh ke yahi laga ki mujhe jyada pasand nahi karti ye...**

 **Purvi laughed: or ye kiske sath milke dokha de rahe hai ye bhi suna hoga phir to aapne...**

 **Abhijeet: purvi faltu ki bate baccho ke samne...**

 **Abhigya: vo bole koi shruti aunty nam ki ladki se pyar karte...** daya shocked, shreya too...

 **Shreya : sachin sir ye sab...**

 **Sachin: are me aisa kuch nahi...** he look toward daya ...

 **Tarika: tumhare dil me kuch hai kya ise leke,...**

 **Daya: sachin...**

 **Abhigya: inka nam to sudhir hai na...**

 **Sachin: sach me unhe kuch con..confusion hua hoga... aisa kuch bhi nahi...daya sir... sach me shreya ke bare me aisa kuch nahi sochta...**

 **Purvi: to unhone aisa kyu kaha ki mujhe to kahte hue bhi sharam aati...**

 **Shreya: purvi tere kahne ka matlab kya hai... me aisi hu...**

 **Purvi: are nahi par ho sakta hai na inhone aisi koi harkat...**

 **Sachin: tumhara dimag to thikane hai na... purvi...**

 **Fready: sachin sir aap agar sach me shreya se...**

 **Sachin yelled: fready pagal mat bano...** he look toward everyone: **are sach me aisa kuch nahi hai ...** and all involved in a argument

 **Abhigya: mujhe to ab bahut confusion ho raha hai.. mami in logo ko dusre nam se bulati or ye log ek dusre ko dusre nam se bulate...** anamika look toward abhijeet

Abhijeet heard abhigya's line and yelled: **ek minnnnnnnnnnnn... chup rahoge sab log... kya chidiya ghar bana diya hai**

Anamika heard this line and lost in past **she remind about that moment when she argument with his brother and mother... and other side father support her... and all involved in any argument then abhijeet exactly said this line and then he calmly explained all...**

 **...**

So how's it... i know its something over... but...

Anyway next day... is a starting of big deal and ...

Its ending after 2-4 chapters... keep reading enjoy it...

 **...**

 **Hey AKSH:- ya he is...** but he is in Mumbai and it is rajshthan...

and in next few chapter you read about this..


	10. Ready for final mission

To be continue, .. **.**

Purvi: **are nahi par ho sakta hai na inhone aisi koi harkat...**

Sachin: **tumhara dimag to thikane hai na... purvi...**

Fready: **sachin sir aap agar sach me shreya se...**

Sachin yelled: **fready pagal mat bano... he look toward everyone: are sach me aisa kuch nahi hai ...** and all involved in a argument

Abhigya: **mujhe to ab bahut confusion ho raha hai.. mami in logo ko dusre nam se bulati or ye log ek dusre ko dusre nam se bulate...** anamika look toward abhijeet

Abhijeet heard this and yelled **: ek minnnnnnnnnnnn... chup rahoge sab log... kya chidiya ghar bana diya hai**

Anamika heard this line and lost in past

 *****flashback*****

Anamika came house with a form: **ma mujhe ab police joining ke liye entrance exam dena hai**

A'Mother: **kya karegi tu police banke, aage piche ghar hi sambhalna hai...**

Anamika: **papa aap samjhao na ma ko...**

A's father: **ab karne do, vese bhi iski iccha hai exam dene ki to de degi... kuch ban gayi to hamara nam hi roshan hoga...**

Abhijeet was ready and entered in hall,

A' mother: **ye ek police officer nahi hai nam roshan karne ke liye... din bhar iski chinta kum rahti hai kya jo sir pe ek or chinta le lu... are abhijeet ka to pariwar bhi hai par ye ladki... kal ko kuch bhi unch neech ho gayi, to kon thamega hath iska...**

Anamika: **kuch unch neech na ho isiliye officer banna chahti hu... taki koi bhi aapki beti ko hath na laga sake...**

A' father: **ye hui na bat**

Ankush: **kya papa, aap isko phir se sir pe chada rahe ho... are kal ko kisi ladai me hath per tut gaye to zindgi bhar ghar me bethi rahegi...**

Anamika: **aisa kuch hoga to khud ko sambhalna janti hu**

Ankush: **accha, jara sa kuch bhi hota to pahle rona shuru kar deti hai, papa ye dekho na kya ho gaya, bhaiya usne mujhe itna sunaya... pahle dusro ke pas bhagti hai**

Anamika: **aap ke pas to nahi aati hu na, me abhijeet bhaiya ya papa ke pas hi jati hu... or un bato ka meri duty se koi lena dena nahi**

A' mother: **dekh lo yahi haal hai abhi se iske, har bat ka samne jawab deti hai, ladki itni bhi aage gayi hui acchi nahi**

A' father: **are tum bhi had se aage ka sochne lag jati ho, kuch nahi hoga**

A' mother: **chada lo ise, sir pe... kal ko samaaj wale log kahege tab samajh aayega**

Anamika: **kal ko samaj wale tariff karege tab aapko kitna garv feel hoga**

Ankush: **bol to aise rahi hai jese nokri karegi to bada nam kama legi... are hazaro lakho police officer hai, kin kin ko janti ho..**

Anamika: **aapse to bat karna hi bekar hai**

Ankush: **me pahle hi kah deta hu kal ko kuch bhi hua to me nahi sambhalne wala hu tereko**

Anamika: **yahi to aapki galat fahmi hai ladkiya akele bhi khud ko sambhal sakti hai... aap hum logo ko aisa kyu samjhte ho... or vese bhi abhijeet bhaiya avni bhabhi hai mujhe sambhalne ke liye aapki jarurat nahi**

Mother: **hawa me udna acchi bat nahi rahti kal ko kisi na kisi or ke sath hi jeena rahega tere ko**

Anamika: **ha aap logo ka bas chale to ladkiyo ko khoote se bandh do... sach me papa aap samjhao na**

Ankush: **dekha phir papa ke pas bhagi**

Anamika: **bhaiya aap jyada mat boliye nahi to me aapse bat karna hi band kar dugi**

Ankush: **badi shanti milegi..**

Anamika: **aapki pareshani kya hai**

Abhijeet heard and shout: **ek minnnnnnnnnnnn... chup rahoge sab log... kya chidiya ghar bana diya hai**

Anamika: **bhaiya aap inhe samjhao..**

Abhijeet: **agar tumhe join karna hai to bahas kyu kar rahi ho... kuch banna hai to kuch karke dikhao, bahas karke apni aadhi energy to yahi waste kar dogi**

Mother: **ab tub hi iski side...**

Abhijeet: **maaa... agar ye kuch karna chahti hai to thik... 3-4 sal isko man ki karne de.. phir tere hisab se iski shadi karwa dege, uske bad ye jane or iska pati...**

Mother: **or ise ladka milega bhi tab?**

Abhijeet: **ma me leke aauga... meri bahan se shadi karne ke liye ladke to line me hi rahte hai**

Anamika: **ab aap bhi mujhe tarkane ki bat...**

Abhijeet: **tum sab log kal ka soch ke aaj kyu pareshan ho rahe ho? Or anamika parivar me ho to kuch tumhare man ki hogi, to kuch ma ke man ki... samjhi... tum abhi tumhe jo karna vo karo, shadi bad me dekhege..**

mother: **teri bibi bechari akeli kitchen me kam kar rahi... aisa to nahi jake bhabhi ka hath bata de, aisi haalat hai, bus police banna hai** and she murmured something and went in kitchen

Abhijeet: **dekh tu ma ke samne bahas mat kiya kar, jab tu badi officer ban jayegi to ma apne aaap hi shadi ka decision tere upper chod degi... tu abhi sirf tere aim pe focus kar,** anamika nodded and hugged him,

After sometime anmika crossed the kitchen and heard

Abhijeet to his mother: **are maaa.. 2 din man ki karne do... phir to ise sasural me jana hai... abhi 2 sal vese bhi shadi kaha karwa rahe, me hu na, me dhyan rakhuga iska... 2 saal bad pakka uski shadi** his mother smile...

 *****FB end*****

 **In present,**

Anamika smiled and said this line: **sach me bhaiya aap ko koi samjh nahi sakta...**

Abhijeet heard and said **: kuch kaha aapne...**

Anamika jerked and saw, she was in present: **sorry vo... bus aise hi.. ye sab log...**

abhijeet: **koi bat nahi...inhe me handle kar luga** then he turn toward sachin: **sachin tumhare dil me kuch hai kya jo tum itna tension le rahe ho?**

Sachin: **sir aisa kuch nahi**

Abhijeet: **or shreya fready tum logo ko sachin pe bilkul bhi bharosa nahi hai kya...**

Fready: **sir mene aisa kab kaha**

Shreya: **mene bhi aisa kuch nahi... kaha**

Abhijeet: **daya mere dost, tujhe koi pareshani...**

Daya: **mujhe kya ho sakti... mujhe maloom hai sachin aisa kuch nahi karega...**

Abhijeet: **to phir jhagda kis bat ka hai?**

Purvi: **vo anamika ji ki bhabhi ne bola na dhokha and all that...**

Abhijeet teased her: **purvi kahi tum to sachin ko leke kuch...**

Purvi with nervous tone: **are sir aap kesi bate kar rahe... aisa kuch nahi hai**

Abhijeet: **to phir tumhe pareshani kya hai, sachin kuch bhi kare...**

Purvi: **sorry vo... me to bus aise hi...**

Sachin: **dusro ke mamlo me tang adane ki aadat jo hai ise... vese sir shayad ab samjh aa raha hai... Shayad unhe hamare bare me jo information mili thi vo hume usi pair k hisab se dekh rahi thi...**

 **Aise me, me shayad jab bhi shreya ke sath niklta hu, to unhe ulta lagta hoga... aaj subah bhi vo hum logo ke kapdo ko or hume jis tarah se dekh rahi thi... unhe laga hoga...** shreya relief

Shreya: **ha sir mene bhi notice ki thi ye bat...**

Abhijeet: **bus ab sab thik hai... ab aisi bahas mat karna... nahi to abhi to sirf is bacchi ko shaq hua hai, kal ko sabko hone lag jayega...**

Sachin: **sir purvi ko samjhaiye, vo dusro ke jhamele se dur rahe...**

Purvi: **isme dusre kya hai, maf karna kal ko aapki bahan, aapki mom, ko unke husband torture karege to... aap ko accha lagega**

Sachin in anger tone **: purvi jab kuch samajh nahi aata to kuch bola mat karo...**

abhijeet: **purvi bus karo... ho gaya bahut... sachin tum bhi shant ho jao... or purvi tumhare jajbat hum samjhte hai... par abhi hum kisi or kam pe focus karne aaye hai... to vahi par kare.. dusro ki life ke bare me bina soche samjhe mat bolo...** sachin leave...

Purvi slowly: **har bat pe gussa...**

daya: **purvi kisi ki personal life ke uper comment karne se pahle thoda sa sochna jarur...**

(want to know more about sachin's life, then read: its life (my 1st story))

Purvi: **sorry sir...**

Anamika: **abhigya beta hum bhi chalte hai abhi...**

Abhigya: **pahle mujhe batao, inke 2-2 nam kyu or aap log yaha kis kam se aaye ho**

Abhijeet: **beta sach bolu... to hum log bhi aapki mumma ki tarah officers hai or yaha ek gundo ki gang ko pakdne aaye hai..**

Abhigya: **sacchi**

Abhijeet: **hmm. Par ab ye bat aap kisi ko batayegi nahi, nahi to aapki mumma ke liye hi problem ho jayegi...**

Abhigya: **ok... promise me kuch nahi bataugi...**

Anamika (in mind): **bilkul bhaiya jese hi bate hai inki... aakhir kon hai ye...**

Abhigya: **uncle aap ko ek bat bolu...**

Abhijeet: **ha bolo...**

Abhigya: **mami kahti hai ki mumma shadi karegi to mujhe mere papa mil jayege... to aap meri mumma ke liye aap jesa hi koi dund do, taki mujhe mere papa mil jaye... phir next time me bhi siddhi ko chidaugi...**

Anamika little loud voice: **abhigya .. bus bahut ho gaya chalo abhi**

Abhijeet: **are baccho se dant ke bat nahi karni chahiye... ok agar mujhe kabhi koi mila jise dekh ke lage ki vo aapka papa ban sakte to me pakka aapki mumma se bat karuga...**

Abhigya smiled and kissed on abhijeet's cheeks: **uncle sach me aap bahut acche hai... aap bilkul apne jesa koi dundna...** Abhijeet smile... then anamika and abhigya leave

 **T** arika clear her voice: **ahmm ahmm... to janab, kahi aapka irada to nahi badal raha na...**

Abhijeet: **are kesi bate kar rahi ho tarika ji.. ye purvi shreya tak thik tha... aap bhi in logo jesi... me anamika ko aisi nazar se dekhta hi nahi...**

tarika act: **accha**

abhijeet: **sach me... mere liye jese purvi, shreya hai vesi hi vo hai.. sach me**

tarika laughed: **to itne pareshan kyu ho rahe ho... or mujhe clarification kyu de rahe ho... me bus mazzak kar rahi thi**

abhijeet: **tarikaji aap bhi na...**

daya: **vese chalo aaj ka din kafi hectic tha.. thodi der aaram kar lete... me sachin ke pas bethta hu thodi der... or phir sham ko kisi acche se hotel me khana khane jate...**

abhijeet **: thik hai.. ab vese bhi is shahar me kuch hi din hai... phir apne raste vapas...** and all leave for their rooms..

 **...**

Vickrant entered dark place,

Man: **koi problem to nahi hui...**

Vickrant: **nahi abhi tak to sab thik hai... par ab aage ka pata nahi... 3 din bad vo log deal pe ja rahe hai... abhi tak ekdum perfectly kam chal raha hai un logo ka...**

Man: **accha hai chalne do... jab tak chalta hai... me bad me jarur miluga un logo se... tum bhi ja rahe ho 3 din bad... un logo ke sath..**

Vickrant: **mujhe jana chaiye?**

Man: **ha... yaha pe me dekh luga... tum jao...**

Vickrant: **vaha pe mobile ya kuch bhi nahi rahega mere pas... jisse me aapko inform kar saku...**

Man: **shoes wohi pahnana jo mene gift kiye hai... ok...** and he indicated a remote

Vickrant: **ok...samajh gaya...hope me aap ko kam hone ke bad hi milu**

Man: **me un sab logo se miluga jarur... chalo... abhi jao...** vickrant leave...

 **...**

 **3 day later,**

Anamika in guest house: **hope aap sab log vapas successful hi aao.. all the best...**

Abhijeet: **don't worry... hum sab log kam ko pura karke hi aayege...**

Daya: **aap bilkul chinta mat kariye ab ye case aap hum par chod do..bus hum log ready hote phir nikalte**

 **Amber entered,**

Amber to anamika **: kya bat hai aaj to aap bhi yahi hai...**

Anamika: **me chalti hu abhi aap logo se bad me milti hu..**

Daya to amber: **kya bat hai aaj kya kam aa gaya...**

Amber: **nahi me vo puch raha tha... bura mat manna, vo ab aap log kitne din or rukne wale hai.. kya hai mere dusre clients bhi aane wale hai to...**

Anamika: **tumhe pura payment mila hua hai na... or tumhe pahle hi kah diya tha.. vo jab tak rukege tab tak tum inhe nikalne ka bilkul nahi kahoge...**

Amber: **ha to me kaha kah raha hu... me to bus... ye kah raha hu... ye rukege to dusro ko liye dusra intzaam... par ye sabse acchi jagah hai to... socha isi jagah ko... kher abhi nahi jana hai to.. koi bat nahi**

Anamika: **sach me aage se tumse to koi deal nahi karugi...**

Amber: **are isme aage ki bat kaha aa gayi... me jane ke liye thodi kah raha hu... kher chodo... me phir kabhi aata hu... vese bura na mano to bathroom use kar lu... vo bahut zor se...** Anamika stared him and he went toward a room...

Abhijeet: **accha ajooba bheja hai bhagwan ne bhi**

Anamika: **kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hai ye sab ye janbhujkar kar raha.. iske piche aadmi bhi chode par koi bhi clue nahi mil iske khilaf... kher chodo, aap log dhyan rakhiyega... or ye pen meri taraf se gift...** and she set that pen into daya's front pocket. **.. aap logo se jod ke rakhega mujhe** and she smile.. **.**

Shreya saw this and say: **kya bat hai madad to hum sab log kar rahe gift akele inko...**

Abhijeet: **shre...** he saw amber, he re-corrected sentence: **shruti bhabhi, ab ek pen do gift me, ya koi accha camra bat to ek hi hai.. isme naraz hone wali kya bat hai...** shreya nodded with sad smile...

Amber: **gift de rahi hai aap apne bhaiyo ko, matlab ye log ja rahe hai kya?**

Daya: **nahi, aaj mera janmdin hai isiliye de rahi hai...**

Amber smile: **are wah.. itni badi bat tab to party banti hai... aaj sham ko kaha de rahe hai..**

Sachin entered: **bus aaj ka din accha chala jayega to sure tumhari party sham ko pakka...**

Amber saw sachin. Smile and leave from there...

Daya: **kya bat hai sachin, ek bat to hai, tumhe dekhkar vo bechara humesha bhag jata hai... kya dar bataya hai tumne...**

Sachin: **mene kaha... me to bus use dekhta hu... or vo...**

Purvi: **inko dekh ke to accha khasa insan bhi dar jata hai to... vo to bechara sadharan aadmi hai...**

Sachin: **sach me, tum to dari nahi ho aaj tak..**

Abhijeet: **ab bus tum log phir se shuru mat ho jana... jao jake sab taiyar hoke aa jao... sabko niklana hai... daya tum log pahuchna phhir hum log...**

Sachin: **is bar shreya ke sath nahi jauga me...or purvi ke sath bhi akele to nahi... to phir is bar car se hum log chalege or ye log bike se...**

Daya: **ha or phir samne walo ko pahle shaq ho jayega... pichli bar ye log car se or ye log bike se the.. is bar ulta.. hum log jese pichli bar gaye, vese hi ja rahe...**

Anamika: **are aap chinta mat karo, bhabhi ko me samjha dugi... vese bhi bus aaj ka din... uske bad to...**

Abhijeet: **bus jesa socha vesa hi ho... chalo abhi taiyar ho jaye...** and all went toward room...

 **...**

Hey thanks all for your review... keep reading

 **...**

 **Ya its over after 2 chapter..**

 **...**

 **Guest**

Can I ask u smthng...r u marwadi...

 **Ya i am marwadi plus maheshwari... proud to be maheshwari...**

 **...**

 **aayushi**

Please someone tell me how toh write stories on fan fiction? I also want to write please tell me how to write what should i do to write stories on ff?

 **First you sign up fanfiction via gmail/fb or other account then leave me PM (personal msg), i told you full process...**

 **Or Search in google... google knows everything... LOLZ**

Next chapter: **identity revealed of all... vickrant, amber-sachin connection, boss of gang, abhijeet, anamika...** get ready to read twists...


	11. starting a battle

Full team reached at location...

Boss : **aap log pahunch gaye..**

Daya: **ha to ab maal ka kya**

Boss: **bus hum log abhi nikal rahe... mene bat kar li hai... chalo.. or ha aap log apne vehicle se nahi hamare sath chalege hamari gadi me..**

Abhijeet: **bhaya, mhe log itta sara, mhe log maki gadya me aawa, the log bhi pahucho**

Boss: **chinta mat karo ek badi bus hai hum sab log usme hi chalege... boss nahi chahte aapko us jagah ka pata bhi chale... isliye... bus me parde lage rahege...**

Daya: **kahi tum hum logo ko fasane ki koshish to nahi kar rahe...**

Boss: **agar bharosa nahi to deal cancel**

Sachin: **e hello, no... we need stock... anyhow...**

Abhijeet: **are bhaya in logo ko na chahe to inko vapas bhej de... par me to taiyar ha... chalo... kunsi bus hai**

Boss to daya: **kya kahna hai..** Fready and tarika murmured something in daya's ear...

Daya: **thik hai, hum bhi chal rahe... par hum log hamari guns sath me leke jayege... for safety**

Boss: **are saab, mare jaoge vaha pe... vaha pe hatiyar le jana mana hai.. agar leke jaoge to vaha pe bahar hi rakhwa liye jayege...**

Daya: **to vaha tak to leke ja sakte...raste me tum logo ne kuch nuksan pahucha diya to...**

Boss think: **thik hai... chalo... par vaha pe hatiyar nahi leke jane dege... yaad rakhna...** daya nodded... and indicated to team..All leave.. **.**

 **...**

After 1 hour... bus stopped...

Abhijeet: **pahuch gaye kya... 1 ghanta ma hi...**

Boss: **haa... ab chalo... bahar niklo...** Daya and sachin hide their guns in the bus and indicated shreya...

Suddenly shreya started screaming...and sat on one sit. purvi did secretly spray something on her , and now she was full of sweating and her body was heating..

Boss **: kya hua...**

Sachin: **o my god... pain was again starting... o god.. now what..**

Boss: **kya hua hai...**

Abhijeet: **bhaya vo drugs lene ki aadte... tabiyat to bigadni hi ... aisa karo madam ji aap... yahi pe aaram karo... hum log jake aate..**

Boss touched her hand... she was fully in fever: **shareer to garm hai par ye yaha tak aayi hai to ise yaha kese chod sakte...**

Abhijeet: **are bhaya, itto bhi bharoso koni ke, me sab log to thare sath hai na.. agar ye kuch bhi kare to tu mhane mar dije...**

Sachin: **please... we want to deal early... please ...if you don't trust us.. Please leave your one man with her..**

Boss **: ha thik hai, vese bh bimar hai kya bigad legi... he indicated 2 man... suno tum iske sath rukna... or bus se bahar mat nikalne dena... or bus ko bahar se lock laga ke rakhna...**

Daya was feeling tension (in mind): **ye akele handle to kar legi na...**

Abhijeet indicated him to calm... all leave... shreya turned on her secrete camera which was situated in her purse...

 **...**

Anamika got 1st signal. She was in mini bus with police team..

Anamika **: 1 signal mil chukka hai... jaldi se bus ko udhar ki side mod lo... or yad rakhna location se ek dedh kilometre dur rahna hai... jab tak ki last signal na mile...**

And she saw inside a bus in a laptop screen, shreya saw a thumb toward camera... anamika smile...

 **...**

After few minutes walking team reached a empty road...a jeep stopped and few men exit from it..

Boss indicated toward team... they checked all team... and kept all guns and other accessories... daya look toward pen...

Daya: **ye pen me meri har deal me sath me rakhta hu**

Man: **par yaha pe tum kuch bhi nahi le ja sakte... deal karni hai to bolo...**

Daya: **thik hai.. par ise sambhal ke rakhna ye mujhe jaan se jyada pyara hai...**

Man: **chinta mat karo, vapsi pe sab saman mil jayege...vese is pen ka dhakkan kaha hai...**

Daya: **hmm vo mere liye unlucky tha fek diya...**

Man smile: **kese kese ajeeb log bhare pade hai duniya me...**

and man started tied black cloth on eyes of all members... sachin threw a small chip on that location...

 **...**

Anamika **: 2nd signal bhi mil chuka hai... and she marked a location in the map...**

 **...**

The cid team reached on location.. and after few min all team stopped...

 **...**

A voice: **pattiya khol do sabki...** all was opened eyes... and saw that they stood at dark place...

A light turning on and all closed eye **s**

Main leader: **to yaha pe deal karne aaye ho...**

Daya: **ha ye light hamari aankho ke samne se band kar do..**

M L: **kar duga... itne mal ka kya karoge..**

Boss: **sir, vo bola na ...**

M L: **tumse pucha mene...**

Tarika: **kya karege matlab, hum logo ko bhi aage market me ye sell karna hai..**

M L: **hmm...** and he checked all document... **ok... thik hai tum log chairs pe beth sakte ho...** in this moment daya held a pen's cap and set on the chair and started button..

Purvi shocked... slowly **: aapke pas ye kaha se..** daya indicated to keep quite..

 **...**

Anamika: **3 rd signal bhi mil chukka hai or ab shayad hum us aadmi ko bhi dekh sakte** and she turned on another camera button... and a second screen was on...

 **...**

And now a normal light was turned on and all saw toward leader...

His half face burnt and half is normal.. and a uniform hanged behind him... which was burnt and messy...

Fready: **vese ye sab thik hai par itni sadi hui dress kyu latka rahi hai apne piche..**

M L in little anger tone: **aaj tak mujhe ye puchne ki daring kisne nahi ki...** Daya stopped fready but M L started laughing

ML: **ye mujhe mere un dino ki yad dilate hai.. jab me ek kanoon wala tha or itna nahi kama pata tha jitna aaj kama raha hu..** and he laughed.. **. ek dhamaka or meri puri jindgi... puri jindgi badal gayi..**.but suddenly he saw and shocked: **ye is aadmi ko kya ho raha hai...** and all look toward abhijeet... who was fully sweated and held his head... he was controlled himself but he can't

Fready slowly: **ye natak to sirf shreya ko karna tha abhijeet sir kyu...** sachin stared fready...

ML: **kya hua hai ise..**

Boss (in mind): **ab ise kya ho gaya, pahle bahar vo ladki or ab ye... agar boss ko bahar wali ladki k bare me batauga to ye to mujhe hi mar dalege ki kisi ko bahar kyu choda, kya karu...**

Tarika: **lagta hai tabiyat kharab... me dekhti hu...**

ML: **ek min... ruko...** and he saw toward abhijeet and went close to him... ans saw that a his mustache was remove from one side...all was scared...

ML in anger, he pulled her mustache and beard... all was shocked... but mL was shocked more then other... boss all men held all team...

After few seconds silence, ML shout **: tum... to tum zinda ho inspector rathore...** all heard and shocked

Abhijeet: **tum tum kon or... me rathore... kya bak rahe ho...**

ML **: barso pahle mujhe nahi pakad paye to aaj aaye ho, apna badla pura karne...**

 **...**

Anamika: **god mene pahle kyu nahi socha ..ye log bhaiya ko jante the, or ab ye confuse ho rahe hai meri tarah.. mujhe jald se jald vaha pahuchna chaiye jisse jyada nuksan na ho...** and she orderd driver to move fast..

 **...**

Abhijeet: **matlab kya hai...**

ML: **matlab tumhe samjhau... tumhe... bade bhole ban rahe ho, mujhe to jante hi hoge tum..**

Abhijeet: **aisa lag raha janta hu.. bus nam yad nahi aa raha hai..**

ML: **ab or kitni acting karoge abhijeet, man lo mene tumhe pahchan liya hai... ab aaj aaye ho vapas... us waqt to tumhare ma- baap patni ko mout k ghat utara tha ab kiski mout chahte ho...**

Abhijeet heard and he became fully restless and yelled: **kon ho tum... kon hu me... kese jante ho mujhe... kyu aisa lag raha jab se yaha aaya hu.. har kisi ko janta hu.. par pahchan nahi pa raha... vo kila, vo inspector, aisi kahi jaghe jaha me gaya or aisa laga...ki...** and he held his head tightly... vickrant pushed his shoes tightly...

 **...**

Anamika shocked after heard this line: **inka kahne ka matlab kya hai? Kya sach me ye...** and tears drop from her eyes... she sat with blank mind

 **...**

ML: **accha natak kar rahe ho, chalo pahle me puchta hu tumse, uske bad tumhare sare sawalo ke jawab duga... kon ho tum, or yaha pe kyu aaye ho?**

Abhijeet: **me tumhare sawalo ke jawab dena jaruri nahi samjhta...**

ML hold a gun **: kahte hai mera nishana achook hai... ye sab log tumhare sath aaye hai na** and he saw toward all team and aim gun toward purvi and push triggered..

All shout: **purviiiiiiiiiii and saw** that bullet was hit exactly behind her...

ML: **bade nidar log hai, mene gun utha ke cahlayi or ye bilkul bhi nahi ghabrayi... matlab aam log to ho nahi... iska nam purvi hai ab next...** purvi saw him with anger...

Abhijeet: **chahte kya ho? Is tarah goli chalane ka matlab kya hai...**

ML: **kon ho tum log.. bus itna bata do...**

Abhijeet: **abhi to tum mujhe inspector rathore or na jane kya kah rahe the.. or ab tum hi puch rahe ho...**

ML: **mene kaha na me meri kahani bad me sunauga... pahle tumhari...** abhijeet was silent

ML: **aise nahi manoge, lagta hai** and he triggered gun agin and shoot the other gang boss... he was died immediately.. **.abhi to ye mara hai... ab aage tumhare logo ka number... jaldi batao... mujhse sahan nahi ho raha hai ab...** and he again triggered his gun and shoot on daya's thigh.. daya stumble from his place and bleeding was started in daya's wound...

All was scared and screamed: **daya sir,** abhijeet: **dayaa tum thik to ho**

Daya: **abhijeet .. mu.. mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...**

ML: **daya sir... matlab ye senior hai or shayad tum bhi... ab bata do next goli chale isse pahle... ab to mujhe is game me maza aa raha hai...**

Abhijeet shout: **kisi par goli nahi chalaoge tum... samjhe... me batata hu.. me abhijeet hu, cid officer abhijeet, ye daya or ye hamari team hai.. Mumbai branch se hai...**

ML: **ooooo to yaha pe kisliye aana hua..**

Abhijeet: **hum logo ko Mumbai ki ek gang se drugs ki info mili thi.. usi aadhar par yaha aaye..**

ML: **ye to bahut bada ajooba hai.. yaha se kisi na kisi ne to madad ki hogi na...varna itni door tak pahuchna itne papers ke sath... jo bilkul asli lag rahe hai**

Abhijeet **: mene kaha na hum log Mumbai se aaye hai ... yaha se hamara koi lena dena nahi...**

One man: **boss kuch mahine pahle jaipur ki inspector anamika is case ki inquiries kar rahi thi... par usne phir aadhe me chod di thi...**

ML: **inspector anamika, naya chehra... police ki duniya me...**

Man: **boss... sunne me aaya hai ki vo inspector rathore ki bahan hai...**

ML: **kya bat hai... matlab, bahan ne bulaya or bhai aa gaya case ko pura karne ke liye...** abhijeet shocked and all team too.. **.**

 **...**

 **In bus,**

Shreya asking water and a man gave him suddenly shreya moved and fired a bullet on him... and then other man too... broke a glass of window... and exit from bus... and started waiting for anamika team...and she found that a suitcase of tear gas bomb in front of bus...

Shreya: **ye yaha pe kon rakh ke gaya... kahi aamika aa to nahi gayi** and she went again in bus...and started video chating with anamika.. **.**

Shreya: **ye aansoo gas ke bomb tumne rakhe...**

Anamika: **nahi me abhi pahuchne me hu...** her eyes was full of tear...

Shreya: **tum ro kyu rahi ho, ander sab thik to hai... daya sir ne abhi tak to contact kar liya hoga tumse..** anamika nodded...

Anamika: **me bus vaha pahuch rahi hu... mujhe nahi pata vo bomb kisne rakhe... par jisne bhi rakhe hoge vo maddad karna chahta hoga... ander sab log pakde ja chuke hai...**

Shreya: **kyaaa, sab thik to hai na...**

Anamika: **me aake batati hu.. tum akele mat hilna vaha se... sambhal ke rahna.. hum log sath me hi ander ja rahe hai..ok..**

Shreya: **par vo log thik to hai na...**

Anamika: **me pahuchti hu phir bat karte...** and she cut the phone...

Shreya: **nahi me aise nahi bethi rah sakti par me or kar bhi kya sakti hu... ander pata nahi kitne log hoge.. hope sab thik ho...** and she sat in the bus

 **...**

Abhijeet **: me kisi anamika ko nahi janta...**

ML: **galti kar di... us din tumhari bahan or bhai ko zinda chod diya... un logo ko bhi usi tarah mar dena chahiye tha.. jese ghar ke baki logo ko...** abhijeet didn't liked it and he was boiled in anger...

Suddenly a man entered and murmured something in boss ears...boss saw toward him and nodded...

ML: **to anamika ne bulaya ya tumne uski madad li mujh tak pahuchne ke liye...**

Abhijeet: **mene kaha na me kisi anamika ko nahi janta... kon hai ye.. me yaha Mumbai se aaya tha is case ko solve karne ke liye...**

A man from behind: **ha or inke rookne ka arrangement anamika ne kiya tha or inki khaitrdari ka bhi... or to or usne sabse kaha ki vo inki bahan hai... or ye log hamesha kisi hotels ya kahi na kahi pe milte rahte the...** ML nd all team saw toward him...

Daya: **tum...**

 **...**

 **who's that ... you know na...**

 **and again thanks all for review my all dear friends...**

 **so not revealed or revealed... but ya in next chapter all was solved... if need it then i update one more chapter otherwise its end in next...**

 **..**

 **so keep reading, and enjoy the full fighting and full revelation in next chapter...**

 **...**

 **and aayushi: are you samsung user... my personal experience, not sure... samsung always have a error in open fan fiction site...**

 **and ya you can update any story via mobile too... but typing are too lengthy in mobile... laptop was best...**

 **a short process**

 **first you login the gmail or other.. then open and click the icon of gmail or other... as you want to sign in... and sign in from that... (avoid direct registration, click any icon and sign up via them just like gmail, twitter, other-email.. ... if you have succeed then tell me...please sign up via laptop... hope you get best result...**

 **try that... then tell me...**


	12. final battle: A happy ending

Daya: tum

Amber: koi meri pattiya to kholo pahle...

...

Anamika saw amber: mujhe ispe pahle se hi doubt tha... ye pata nahi... bus team ko kuch nuksan na ho?

...

ML: tum yaha taka aye kese?

Amber: vo mene in logo ko bus me bethte dekha to me bhi bus ke piche-2 ho liya...

ML to boss man: yahi hai tumhari security... yaha se ab koi bhi zinda bach ke ja nahi payega...

Man: humne dekha tha koi hamare aage piche nahi tha.

DAYA (in mind): bus ab ye shreya ke bare me kuch na bol de... agar isne muh khola to isko to me hi mar daluga...

ML: to ab ye to clear ho gaya... apni bahan ke sath milkar purane hisab ka badla lene aaye ho?

Abhijeet: kon bahan kiski bahan... mera koi pariwar nahi hai... me akela hu.. tum kisi se bhi puch sakte ho? Ho kon tum...

ML: lagta hai tumhe aise yad nahi aayega ek bar sab phir se shuru karte hai... tumhare or tumhare in logo ke sath kya karna? Ye bad me dekhege... ab tumhe yad nahi to tumhari kuch yade phir se taza kar deta hu.. **and he was playing a recording... and in this clip abhi jeet saw that how goons entered in his house and how brutally they killed his father mother and then his pregnant wife too...all team closed eyes after saw that... then abhijeet entered in his house and saw all scenario and cried allot and went toward outside with anger..**

 **After saw all faces abhijeet again held his head and yelled:** band karo ye sab... kya hai ye... **And suddenly he fell unconscious**

ML: ye to ek recording se hi behosh ho gaya...

Daya: tum itne gire hue kese ho sakte ho... jisse badla lena tha usse lete... in logo ko marne ki kya jarurat thi...

ML: kya karu... itna mana kiya ise ... case se hat jaye par ye hata hi nahi... to ab or kya kar sakta tha?

Purvi: sir iska matlab abhijeet sir ka pariwar... yaha pe...

Fready: ho sakta hai vo abhijeet sir jesa koi or ho... ye to itne salo se hamare sath hai na

Daya: pata nahi fready... kya sach hai or kya jhoot... ab ye to jab tak abhijeet ko yad nahi aata ... tab tak...

 **Purvi saw toward tarika who was still in shocked... she was shocked after saw abhijeet family...**

...

 **Anamika reached the location of bus... she called shreya... shreya exit from bus and show her bag of bombs...**

Anamika: nahi malum kuch bhi iske bare me, vese tumhare pas kitni guns hai...

Shreya: sirf 3... sachin sir or daya sir ne chupayi thi... or ek meri.. and she remove from her shoes..

Anamika: thik hai hum log aage badte.. **They reached where sachin dropped a chip...**

 **A second team also their...**

Anamika: tum log kon ho?

Leader of force: me inspector nitin... ye meri team hai... hum log bhi aapki tarah inko pakdne ke liye hi aaye hai...

Anamika: tum logo ko yaha kisne bheja..

Nitin: jis tarah DIG sir ne aap logo ki team banayi thi... usi tarah DIG sir ne humko bhi aasign kiya hua tha...

Shreya: o matlab mehnat hum logo ki... or last me tum log aao...

Nitin smile: ji par ye case me side team ki tarah hi the.. jab help ki need ho tab pahuchna... or kisne kaha ki hum logo ne mehnat nahi ki... aapko is case ke drug dealer ki info dene wale, aapko gang ke liye document bana kar dene wale, or pal pal aap par nigah rakhne wale hamare senior officer the... vese hum ye bate bad me bhi kar sakte ... abhi chale...

Shreya: hume in par viswas karna chahiye?

Anamika: tum logo ke pas id ya kuch...

Nitin: ye DIG ka letter and ids bhi... vese sir ke hisab se hume different-2 direction se vaha pahuchna chahiye...

Anamika: or tumhare sir kaha hai...

Nitin: vo apne work me busy hai... to hum log back side se entered hote hai aap log apne plan hisab se...

Shreya: yar kahi ye fasa na de..

Anamika thinking about abhijeet.: kuch bhi ho hume abhi chalna hoga.. andar kuch bhi ho usse pahle... **and she scared again... And all decided and start moving...**

 **In front of the main entrance, shreya gatherd courage and threw a bomb toward gate... anamika and other team wearing glasses.. fog was spreading around all side... all securities man ran one side to other side... shreya, anamika and the team started fighting with them... they moved inside and one of man placed alarm button...**

ML: ye kya.. bahar dekh ke aao koi or bhi hai kya? Or in sabko andar room me leke jao... ek bhi nahi bachna chahiye inme se...

Amber: ye kya mene kya bigada.. mujhe kyu mar rahe ho...

ML: isko kuch nuksan mat pahuchana... par jab tak aisa na lage ki khatra tal gaya tab tak... isko bhi pakad ke rakhna...

 **All went inside a room, suddenly sachin pulled amber's hand... man shocked it was a plastic gloves and some of small packet fell on the land...**

Man: ye kya hai...

Other man: ye kya leke aaya hai tu..

Amber: dr... drugs hai.. vo thodi si aadat hai... **Sachin covered that glove as a mask in front of his nose... and amber too...**

 **And vickrant, sachin and amber crushed all packet from the legs... a powder spread everywhere in room, and all fell unconscious...**

 **Sachin and amber smelled team to a liquid...which was also hide in gloves...** **All team regain consciousness expect abhijeet.**..

Daya: ye sab kya hai...

Sachin: abhi batane ka time nahi hai sir... hum logo ko bahar niklne ka sochna chahiye...

Daya: ye amber...

Sachin: bus man lo hamare hi sath hia...

Purvi: ye sab kya.. ye hamari planning me to nai...

Amber: hamesha 2 plan banake rakhne chahiye.. taki koi nuksan na ho... bus ummeed hai bahar acche se handle ho jaye situation... **all confused**

...

 **Anmika and shreya and other team reached in center with help of tear bombs...**

ML exit: to yaha tak pahuch hi gayi... par ab agar jyada hoshiyari dikhayi to apne pyare bhai or bachi hui team ko kho dogi...

Shreya: bhai? tumhara bhai yaha kaha se aa gaya?

ML: to apne hatiyar rakh rahi ho ya... mera ek ishara milte hi tumhari puri team khatam ho jayegi...

NITIN: to kar do ishara...

Shreya: pagal ho kya? Vaha sabki jaan chali jayegi...

NItin: kar do ishara...

Anamika: tum un logo ko koi nuksan nahi pahuchaoge... hum log apne hatiyar rakhte hai... **but suddenly nitin pressed a button... and threw some tears bombs in center...**

Amber: hume bahar chalna chahiye... lagta hai vo log pahuch gaye

Daya: kon log...

Amber: hum log chle... anamika or... **Daya look toward sachin and all picked weapons fron other unconscious goons and exit from room...**

 **After that... amber also pressed a button.. and fighting started... ML hide in his cabin and at last only few man was alived... other all was died...**

 **MLA secretly exit from his cabin... and push a butten to open a emergency door... and saw that abhijeet stood in front of him...**

Abhijeet: ab bhi bhagne ki taiyari me ho? Me hi pagal tha jo us din sirf blast karke aa gaya... us din hi mujhe sabko dund ke mar dena chahiye tha... **. and he kicked him tightly... ad after then he started beating badly him... and after that all team reached there... abhijeet pulled a knife from ML's shirt**

Abhijeet: kitna accha ho agar tujhe bhi aise hi maut mil jaye... jese tune un sab logo ko di, jinki koi galti nahi di..

ML: mujhe maf kar do.. me... me manta hu... mene us vardi ka apman kiya... me us layak nahi hu... mujhe maf kar do...

 **Abhijeet held his coller and his eyes was full of red in anger.. an he raised his hand to killed him but daya held his hand** :

Daya: abhijeet ruko.. tum bhi iski tarah hi ban rahe ho?

Abhijeet: aise darindo ko jeene ka koi haq nahi...

daya: manta hu... par iske kiye ki saza ise kanon dega.. vese bhi isne sab kuch to apne aap confess kiya hai... or vo sab hamare pas record bhi hai...

ML: tum log koi camera sath me to laye nahi...

Daya: tujh jese logo ke pas aane ke liye sab taiyari karke aani padti hai... **and then all force arrest them and leave from there..**

 **...**

 **In bus:**

 **Daya sat and sachin bandaged his thigh...**

Purvi: vese abhi bhi mere dimag me itne sare sawal ghum rahe hai...

 **Anamika look toward abhijeet who closed his eyes and sit on a seat...anamika turned her face with tears...**

Purvi: sir aap camera andar kese leke chale gaye...

Daya smiled: purvi har bat batane ki nahi hoti... kuch secrete mere tak hi rahne do...

Purvi: sir please bataiye na...

fready: sir ye bat to me bhi janna chahta hu...

daya: ab me.. kya batau... **and he think that he hide pen's cap in his inner wear's pocket... he smiled**

daya: jaddo hai purvi, kabhi or batauga...

anamika hide her tears: tum amber... tum vaha tak... tum pahle din se hi hamara picha kar rahe the na... kon ho tum

vickrant: ye all over rajsthan ke crime branch inspector amber hai... or ha ye hum par nazar rakh rahe the or kabhi kabhi me bhi... inko inform karta tha..

anamika: kya? To tum hum logo ko nahi bata sakte the...

amber: pahle hi puri planning ho jati... hai na... jese tumhare upper doubt aaya vese phir mere bare me bhi pucha ja sakta tha... is case me ek team ko to chup ke rahna hi tha na... vicrant se mujhe DIG ne pahle hi introduced karwa diya tha

 **anamika didn't understand that what to react in front of him...**

daya: vese tum sach me abhijeet ki bahan ho? Viswas nahi hota.. **.anamika bent her head...**

sachin: vese ek tarah se jo bhi hua, accha hi hua, abhijeet sir ki yaddasht to vapas aa gayi

abhijeet look toward him: nahi sachin.. mujhe ab bhi kuch nahi yad hai... or pata nahi kabhi yad aayega bhi ya nahi..

anamika shocked: aap ye sab,

daya: par vo us ke samne to...

abhijeet: mene to vahi kaha jo sab dekha tha.. par me ab sach me janna chahta hu ki kya hua tha? Puri bat... **and he look toward anamika...**

anamika: bahut khush-hal pariwar tha hum logo ka..i mean vo... bus drugs ke isi case ke karan un logo ne ghar me ghus ke sabko mar dal... luckily me or ankush bhaiya bahar gaye hue the... or aapka phone aaya tha ki hum log kahi or chale jaye...

par dil nahi mana tha.. jab ghar me aaye tab malum pada kya hua tha...aapka intzar kiya... un logo ke anteem sanskar ke liye... par aap nahi aaye... ek hawaldar aaya tha bad me, usne bataya aapne ek blast kar diya or us blast me aap bhi... **her eyes filled with tears...**

 **anamika wiped her tears again:** uske bad ankush bhaiya ne sabka anteem sanskar kiya... or hum log kuch salo ke liye ye shahar chod ke... apne rishtedar ke yaha chale gaye... ankush bhaiya ko nokri ke karan is shahar me phir se aana pada... or meri bhi posting idhar hi hui...

us hadse ke bad ankush bhaiya nahi chahte the ki me police department me jau... or me aana chahti thi.. isi karan dheere dheere hum log alag hi ho gaye... me abhigya ke sath alag or ankush bhaiya apne pariwar ke sath alag rahne lag gaye..

shreya: us hadse ke waqt bhi abhigya aap logo ke sath thi... i mean agar vo hogi to vo to bahut choti hogi na... vo... **anamika look toward shreya and started thinking about abhigya**

purvi: ek min... vo hospital me doctor ne bola tha, murdo ke beech iska janam hua tha... iska matlab kya tha... aapke pariwar me... **and then she realised and look toward abhijeet**

shreya: murdo ke beech janam matlab... **abhijeet was confused and shocked.. he bent his head and again held it.**.

daya: purvi tumhare kahne ka kya matlab hai..

purvi: us waqt to inke ghar me... iska matlab abhigya abhijeet sir ki beti... **all team shocked... tarika taking deep breath and some tears drop from her eyes..**

anamika with tears: mene use apne beti bana ke hi pala hai... vo bachpan se mujhe hi mumma... ab please... use ye sab please... use ye sab mat... **and she started crying..**

daya: bura mat mana.. me tumhe ye nahi kah rah ki tumne uske liye kuch kumi... par ankush... aapka bhai.. vo bhi to use apni beti man sakta tha...

anamika: us waqt bhaiya ki shadi bhi nahi hui thi.. or abhigya mere sath hi jyada time rahi thi... 2 sal ki hui tab bhaiya ki shadi.. or aise me vo mere pas hi rahti thi, mujhe hi apni ma.. ab agar use malum pada to...

 **abhijeet stood from his place** : chinta mat karo... mujhe to abhi khud ka bhi malum nahi pada ... mujhe use apne sath rakh ke khushi hogi.. par ab shayas uski jindgi me tumhare kitni jagah to shayad hi de pauga...

daya: matlab ab tum mante ho ye tumhara pariwar..

abhijeet: ho sakta hai, dil kah raha hai.. par dimag me to abhi bhi yadein dhundhli hi hai...

daya: ACP sir ne kaha tha.. tumhe ek bomb blast ke hadse me se hi bachaya tha... ho sakta hai abhijeet ye hadsa vohi ho?

Abhijeet: hmm ho sakta hai, or agar aisa hai to sach me mujhe khushi hai ki me mere bare me kuch to jan gaya hu... **and she look toward anamika...**

Anamika: please aap is rishtey ko todna mat.. itni mushkil se aap...

Daya: abhijeet tum chahte ho to DNA test...

Abhijjet: iski koi jarurat nahi... dil shayad jhoot nahi bolta or sach me me bahut khush hu ki mujhe meri bahan vapas mil gayi... **after few second anamika and abhjieet hugged each other and started crying...all eyes filled with tears**

Amber: bahut hi senti nahi ho gaya mahol?

Daya: vese sachin tum amber ko shuruat se hi jante the... kyu?

Sachin: yes sir... pahli bar me to yad nahi aaya? Uske bad jarur aa gaya.. or isse jake mila to.. hum log ek event ke waqt mile the... or last day jab ye bathroom ka bol ke ander aaya tab isne mujhe apni planning ke bare me bataya... or iske bad to... sab kuch aapke samne hi hai...

Amber: vese ye bhai bahan wala doubt to tabhi ho gaya, jab vickrant ne in logo ki pahli meeting ke bare me bataya tha... purane officers ki list nikalwayi to sab doubt clear ho gaye... vese mujhe nahi malum tha ending me tum itne acche se handle kar logi.. i mean itna bada sach janne ke bad bhi tum ne acche se handle kar liya... mujhe laga tum log kamjor pad jaoge...

Anamika: agar kamjor padna rahta to usi din is case se alag ho jati jis din inka chehra dekha tha... samjhe

Abhijeet wiped his tears: aisa kyu kh rahi ho? Mera chehra itna bhi bura nahi hai **and all laughed...**

...

 **Abhijeet hugged abhigya tightly...**

abhigya: aap logo ko mission complete ho gaya...

abhijeet: haan... or tumhari mumma ne bahut help ki hamari...

abhigya: to ab aap yah ape or kitne din rook rahe...

abhijeet: bus 2 din or.. phir mera kam bhi mujhe jana hoga..

 **abhigya became sad:** to phir aap mere liye papa kab dund ke laoge

abhijeet smiled: papa... hmm ye to hai... me vaha pe bhi dundta hu... or phir mujhe jab mil jayege tab me... vapas aa jauga.. unhe leke

sachin: vese sir agar app permission de to me kisi ka nam suggest kar sakta hu?

 **purvi and shreya shocked** , purvi: ky bat ha sachin sir kb se chal raha ye sab... **anamika confused**

sachin: just shut up.. me meri bat nahi kar raha hu? vo mere kisi dost ko anamika thodi bahut pasand hai to... aap bolo to...

 **anamika in little anger:** please aap apne friends ken am apne pas hi rahne doge...

abhjeet: hai kon vo?

Sachin: amber... aap ke hisab se vo kesa rahega.. he really like her... bus bolne ki himmat nahi...

 **Anamika shocked:** vo... ek ordinary business man... mere sath

Sachin: i think aap bhool rahi hai, vo business man nahi... ek officer hai...

Anamika: uski khud ki himmat nahi hai kahne ki.. or vo chahta hai... me usse...

Sachn: vo to aaj sham ki party... **Ankush entered guest house, and saw toward abhijeet..**

 **Ankush ran toward him and look toward him** : anamika ne mujhe msg kiya.. or aaj vaishali ne mujhse... mene viswas hi nahi kiya... aap sach me zinda hai...

 **Abhigya look toward them:** mamu aap inko jante hai... ye mere best friend hai... **Ankush look toward abhigya and then hugged abhijeet...**

Abhigya: inhe kya ho gaya hai?

Purvi: kuch nahi, accha vese mere pas tumhare liye kuch gifts hai kya, chalke dekhte hai **and she took her in one room... shreya followed her...**

...

 _ **In room,**_

 **Tarika was sit silently, Shreya and purvi look toward her..**

Shreya: kya hua tarika

Tarika: kuch nahi, kitna accha din hai na, kisi ko apne bare me malum to pada **and she look toward abhigya...**

Purvi: dekh abhijeet sir ka past kuch or tha, or aaj vo kuch or hai, tu itna pareshan mat ho? Vese bhi in logo ke milne par bhi abhijeet sir hum logo ko nahi bhulege, dekh lena...

Tarika smiled: me kaha kah rahi hu.. bus khud ko thoda normal karne ki koshish kar rahi hu...

Shreya: ho jayegi.. is tarah udas hoke mat betho ok... **tarika nodded and then trio hugged and started talking with abhigya..**

...

 _ **in evening,**_

 **All team reached in a dinner party which was given by amber to succeed in mission..**

 **Amber and vickrant welcomed all...**

 **they entered in a lawn, and saw all lawn decorated with lighting, balloons and flowers..**

amber: to daya sir, ye aapke birthday ki khushi me...

sachin: ha malum hai kiska birthday celebrate hona hai...amber smiled

 **all sit on a long table... ankush, vaishali and kids also there and after little chitchat all started dinner...suddenly all lights turned off**

fready: ye kya yaha pe bhi light jati hai kya... **a centre light turned on... and amber stood on there...**

amber: to jesa aap sab log jante ho, ye party hamare aaj ke mission ke success ki khushi me hai... to ye mission jiske karan complete hua hai, me use yaha bulana chahuga...inspector anamika...

shreya slowly: ye kya bat hua, complete hum sabne kiya or nam uska...

purvi: ise **state politics** kahte hai.. ek hi state ke hai na...

sachin shocked: **state politics** , ye kya hai man se kuch bhi utha ke la rahi ho... vo vaha pe use isliye nahi bula raha hai.

Purvi: to, kis liye... **sachin rotate his eyes and turned toward amber...**

Anamika came in centre: ye sab mere akele ke karan nahi hua hai? Isme sab logo ka barabar ka hath hai... me akeli is credit ka haqdar nahi...

 **Amber smiled, and bent his a knee and sat on the ground. He removed a ring from his pocket and held it:** to is mission ki khushi me... me aapse kuch puchna chata hu? will you marry me? **All shocked**.

Shreya: how cute...ise kahte hai proposal.. hamare CID officers ko bhi kuch sikhna chahiye na inse...

Purvi: sidhe sidhe bol, daya sir ko bhi sikhna chaiye and abhijeet sir ko bhi **and look toward tarika... tArika smiled...**

Sachin murmured: **state politics...** purvi stared him...

Anamika: pagal ho gaye ho... dimag kharab hai tumhara...

Amber: tum apne seniors se bade respect ke sath bat karti ho.. i liked it... **Anamika look toward all... all was helpless...**

Anamika: ye mat bhulo mere sath meri ek beti bhi hai...

Amber: ok.. wait a min... **he called abhigya and same process did with abhigya**

amber: will you became my daughter?" **Abhigya laughed and look toward abhijeet.**

 **Abhijeet show her a thumb... and then abhigya nodded..** ya... i am ready...

Amber: to problem solved... ab bolo... kya bolna hai... **Anamika look toward abhigya**

Abhigya: haan bol do, mere best friend ko bhi pasand hai ye...

Abhijeet came: vese sach me anamika mujhe isme koi kami dikhayi nahi deti... par phir bhi faisla tumhara hai.. jaldi me nahi lena.. mat lo... kuch time lo... or bad me reply de dena... bus ek bat dhyan rakhna, abhigya bhi tumhari jimmedari hai...

 **Anamika look toward amber:** or agar kabhi tumhare karan abhigya ko kuch bhi taklif hui to...

Abhijeet: phir tum chinta mat karna me hu... turant aauga isko sabak sikhane...

Amber: sure... most welcome... **and smiled...**

 **Anamika take a deep breath:** hmmm thik hai.. par mujhe khud ko mantally prepared hone ke liye thoda time chahiye...

Amber: ya i understand.. tum mere sath kuch date pe chalna chaogi hai na... **Anamika look toward him with a fake anger and then smiled...**

Abhijeet: mujhe vese bahut bhookh lagi hui hai.. khana abhi pura khatam nahi hua hai...

Abhigya: mujhe bhi... **and all was joined again dinner with lot of chitchat and started planning for 2 days...**

...

 **Hope friend you liked it... finally its end..**

 **.i don't want to drag it... so i completed it...**

 **and thanks all for reviews...**

 **i know its too long.. but now its end ...**

 **so take your time to read it.. and reviewed it...**

 **Love you all who reviewed me... or read it...**

...

Next one sajan re jhoot mat bolo, hope you like it too... good bye all


End file.
